Toad and Toadette's Epic Adventures
by Matt1251
Summary: As the Mushroom Kingdom is in peril with bad Toads and the villain always lurking, Toad and Toadette try to get by. The future looks bleak, as another murderous emperor awakens a powerful deity to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, and the entire world, once and for all. Friendships will be tested and limits will be broken as the two Toads embark on their third heroic quest...
1. School Troubles

Toad and Toadette's Epic Adventures! Hope you enjoy, and reviews will be much appreciated! Rated T for violence, character death, emotional trauma, and minor fluff. Well, a little more than fluff. EDIT: Over 100 views! Thanks, guys! I should get Chapter 10 up tonight, and you shall see the epic conclusion! ANOTHER EDIT: Chapter 10 is planned to be over 1,000 words! Get ready!

Chapter 1: School Troubles

It was an early afternoon at Mushroom Junior High School. The day was done, and Toad students were already rushing out the door. Toad himself was preparing to leave, gathering his Mushroom Algebra I book from his locker. As he was closing the locker door, Toadette tapped him on the back. He swirled around and giggled.

"Toadette, you should know better than to sneak up on me like that!" he said, playfully.

"Says who?" Toadette shot back, also playful. "I've been doing it since school started, why stop now?" They both were giggling as they started to walk out the door. Toad stopped and turned to Toadette.

"Do you have all your books?" "Why?" "I think I saw a book with your name on it in the hallway." Toad waited as Toadette shuffled through her petite backpack.

"You're right! Better go get it." Toadette started to walk in, but was stopped by a mob of students. Toad walked up to her, ready to defend against anything and everything. One student walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"I hear you have a crush on a certain someone." He pointed gleefully to a smirking Toadette. Toad pushed him backwards.

"I do not! That's not true!" The crowd started chanting.

"Toad and Toadette, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Toad's face fell.

"Stop it, you guys!"

"Why should we?" shouted a heckler from the crowd. You know you like her!"

"Why, you little-!" Toad stomped up to the heckling student, pushed him to the ground, and held him there. The crowd decided to torture Toadette instead, pushing her against the newly painted lockers. Toad uttered the words swiftly and clearly.

"Listen, you punk. If anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to get in my way, or Toadette's way, again, you go straight to the principal's office!" The student shivered.

"No, not Principal O' Shawnessy! Please! Anything but that!"

"Then break up this crowd and leave! If you even think about saying that little mark again…" He pointed to the main office. The student winced. Toad finally broke him free. The student and him tried to stop the crowd. Most of them left, but a few remained, spitting insults.

"Why don't you go date someone not your own size, you mush-mouthed freak!"

"Hey, I heard they are hiring a window-washer job… in some newspaper!" Toad's calamity had finally reached its limit.

"Okay, that's enough!" He took the two Toads by the arm, and proceeded to throw them into the main office. The secretary glared.

"So, if it isn't Ferb and Beth. What did you guys do this time?" Ferb glared, and pounded the window. His green eyes and cap were easily visible. The secretary came up and started dragging him to the prison that was the VP's office. Ferb tried to run, screaming as he was hauled away.

"Toad! _I will get you for this!_" The slamming of the door could be heard outside the building. Beth, a purple Toad, was calmly walking after him, and shot a harsh glare out the window, without really aiming it at anyone. Toad had calmly strolled to the middle of the hallway, picking up Toadette's book and giving it to her. Toadette smiled and hugged him.

"Toad, I just don't know what I would do without you!"

"It depends." Toad said, back to his gleefulness. "If it weren't for me, you'd be missing your Language Arts homework tonight." They both were giggling once more as they walked out the door, holding hands.


	2. Home Again

Chapter 2: Home Again (Yeah, I'm fast with this)

Toad and Toadette walked along for three blocks, looking back on the incident the entire way.

"Who knew that a green Toad could be so mean?" Toad questioned.

"I know, it's crazy!" Toadette replied. "Those guys were such jerks."

"Yeah, so much so that I had to throw him into the dungeon that is Principal O' Shawnessy's office." Toadette chuckled.

"Hey, want to hear a joke?" Toadette asked.

"Hit me." Toad motioned towards him. "Hit me with your best shot."

"I went to buy some camouflage pants the other day, but I couldn't find any." It took a few seconds, but soon Toad was laughing.

"I get it! That's funny!" Toadette smiled. "But now, for the master." Toad struck a ninja pose in between phrases. "So, this guy in a wheelchair went to a stand-up comedy show. A person asked him about it, and he shook his head. 'Are you people blind? I haven't stood in three years.'" Toadette was instantly giggling, which soon turned to laughter as well.

"Wow! When you said you were the joke master, you weren't kidding! That's one of the funniest jokes I've heard!" Toad smiled back.

"You know, there's a reason I was voted 'Class Clown' in third grade." They both then kept quiet the rest of the way home, until they saw smoke coming from a pink house. An abnormally pink house. As they walked up to her house, everything seemed normal until some black thing was thrown beneath their feet. Toad instantly recognized it. "Grenade!" he shouted. The two Toads instantly dove for the bushes as the grenade exploded, destroying half of Toadette's house in the process. A Fire Bro chuckled as it walked away. Toad went for it. "Hey, come back here! I still need to-" By then it was out of earshot. Toadette sighed as Toad sat down next to her.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked. Toad instantly came up with an idea.

"If it's fine with my parents, you can stay at my house." Toadette instantly stood up, astonished.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure! Let me just ask my parents first." Toad whipped out his phone and dialed his mother's number. "Hello? Yeah, I was just asking if Toadette can stay over for the time being. Hmm? Yeah, she's very nice. Her house got destroyed by one of Bowser's minions. Yes, I remember. Something of that sort. So can she? Yeah, I can get some new stuff for her. No, no, I'll supply it. Where are you, anyway? Oh, Toad Town. You're staying in a hotel? Oh, okay. The house? It's, like, a half hour from where we're at, why? You want me to call? Oh, okay, I understand. Thanks, Mom! You won't regret this decision!" Toad finally hung up, and put his phone in his pocket. "Guess what she said?" Toadette didn't have to. She was too busy walking towards him, putting an arm around his shoulder, and holding him tight.

"I don't know how I can repay you for this! Thank you so much!"

"Hey, it's what friends are for, right? Truth is, even if my parents said no, I would have done it anyway. It's the right thing to do. Thing is, you can't abandon friends in tough times like this. And the last thing I want to do is to leave you hanging." They got up, still holding on as tight as before. "Now, let's go home. We have a lot to do." And they started the long walk into the sunset.


	3. An Unfamiliar Home

Chapter 3: An Unfamiliar Home

The two Toads had reached Toad's house, which Toadette had never been to. She was still astonished by what had happened.

"Seriously, I just don't know how to thank you for this!" Toad shrugged.

"Don't mention it. If anything, you're the one to thank for being my friend in the first place." Toad replied as he opened the door. Toadette looked around.

"Nice place you have here! But something's missing."

"I know!" Toad said cheerfully. "A shade of pink."

"You read my mind!"

"Hey, we're close friends! And I have a shade of pink right... Where is it?" Toad scanned the walls, looking for a picture. "Aha! There it is!" The picture was of him and Toadette at a carnival.

"Oh! That's-"

"Where we first met." Toad finished. "That's a shade of pink you'll be looking at for awhile. We were so little back then..." He trailed off.

"What was that? Fourth grade?"

"Maybe even earlier, I don't know. Anyways, let's get you something to eat. You must be starving after that." He walked over to the fridge and tried to open it, but it remained stuck. He pulled harder. "Stupid, useless, worthless-". Suddenly, the fridge opened, and with all the force, Toad fell backward, spilling pans on the floor. "Oh, Fire Flowers!". Toadette laughed.

"Of course you have to mess up with me around. That was just dumb luck. Here, let me help you." Toadette walked over and started returning the pans back to where they were, while Toad looked in the fridge.

"Nothing. Nothing good, anyway. Maybe we can go out to eat? I heard there was an open table at Shroom City." He winked.

"Shroom City? You're kidding! Oh, wait." Her eyes twinkled. "Don't tell me..."


	4. Shroom City, Baby!

Chapter 4: Shroom City, Baby!

Toad pulled out an envelope from his pocket, and showed it to Toadette. She ripped it open and skimmed the envelope, her eyes wide.

"A reservation for Shroom City? TONIGHT? Oh, Toad, you're too kind!" She reached out and embraced him once again, bringing them closer than ever. The phone rang, and Toadette went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Toadette!" This was Princess Peach. "I heard you were, ahem, going somewhere tonight? With a certain someone?"

"Yeah, a 'certain someone' that you'll never get your hands on! I seriously doubt that you called just to wish me luck on my 'date'. If you're trying to steal him from me, I'll have you know that's impossible!"

"Oh, really? I'll knock him out of your hands faster than you can say Mini Mushroom!"

"If that's a challenge, then you're on, sister!" She hung up. "What an unforgiving brat!"

"What? What did she say?" Toad asked. She explained the details. "Well, challenge accepted! We'll knock her out faster than she can get a 1-up Mushroom!" Toadette winked. "By the way, what time is it?" Toadette looked at her watch.

"Let's see... It's 7:35, why?"

"Oh no!". Toad looked at the letter. "Our reservation is for 8!"

"If that's the case, then we'd better hurry!" They dashed out the door. As they were driving, Toadette asked a question out of the blue. "You know, Toad, I really don't know why you're so nice all the time. Why is that? I mean, it's great to be happy, but why to everyone?"

"Well..." Toad pondered this. "I just noticed that the Mushroom Kingdom is starting to fall apart. Fights are breaking out, crime rates are going up... It's just terrible. So I'm trying to lighten the mood a little, y'know? And when I do get mad, it's not the type of 'mad' that everybody else perceives. Everyone else just skips right to it and start fighting and all that nonsense. Me, I just try to work my way around. I'm different because of that. And I don't know if that's a good thing..." His voice trailed off. Once they arrived, though, the mood instantly changed. "Wow! This place is huge!" They walked to the restaurant, marveling at the ornate furniture. "We have a reservation for 8, please." Toad said to the waiter as he checked for the verification.

"Your names, please."

"Toad and Toadette." they said in unison. The waiter frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I have a reservation for 8 under the name Princess Peach."

"WHAT?" This was Toad. "I made a reservation! You said so yourself!"

"Sorry, Sir. I'll straighten things out with the manager." It was five minutes before he came back. "Your reservation is the correct one. It appears that someone got into our systems somehow. We were able to correct the error, and are notifying personnel immediately. Now, follow me." They were led to an ornate silver table. "Your seats, Sir." They sat down as he walked away.

"What's with the silver table?" Toadette asked. "This place really is the best!"

"I think you get the gold, silver and bronze tables by making reservations first." Toad replied. "I wanted this to be classy."

"Who's at the golden table?"

"I think it's Princess Peach. But never mind her. I'll go get some drinks." Toad left the table, leaving Toadette staring at the Princess. _Once we get through this, he'll be all mine!_ Toad came back to the table. They received their food and went through it very slowly. Princess Peach came up and stood in Toad's face. "Hello, Princess." Toad said, in his coldest voice possible. The Princess shuddered and walked away. As she walked back to her table, she shot a dirty look at the Toads. Toadette just shrugged it off. She stood up and went to her table. _I'm watching you. _ Peach stood up.

"I don't have time for this." She stepped back. "He'll be mine... Eventually." She took her stuff and moved to another table, far away from them. Toadette walked back. _Princesses these days. _She sat down and looked at her real admirer.

"Toad." No sooner did the word come out than Toad was looking in her direction. "I keep thinking this is a dream."

"No, Toadette." Toad touched her softly. "This is very, very real. You'll be feeling the best you've ever been when this is over!"

"Who, me? Little old me?" Toadette asked, playing along.

"I'll tell you, you stick with me, and you'll see your name in lights, baby, _lights!_"

"Woo-hoo!" They both stood up, and moved to the side. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" Toad took her hand, and they started twirling each other like ballroom dancers, laughing and giggling the entire time. They flew around the room, spinning once, twice, three times. They finally stopped after a few minutes, smiles on their faces. After that, they packed up and left, smirking at Peach on the way out. "Toad, wait!" Toad stopped at the door. She walked up to the Princess. "Looks like you lose, Your Highness." The princess said nothing.


	5. The Break-In

Chapter 5: The Break-In

**Note: Perspective Change! This chapter is from Toad's perspective. Don't think it sounds weird, I just wanted to make this chapter more dramatic. Enjoy, and prepare some tissues!**

We had just come back from our 'date' of sorts. Playing Mario Kart, talking, the usual things I do with her, my only close friend I have ever had. In fact, I think we're getting a little too close to be friends anymore. But then, it happened. The speed of it blew my mind. Koopas were surrounding the house. An evil laugh filled the room. We dropped our controllers and got into our fighting stances, ready for whatever came. Bowser knocked the door down and approached us.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two star-crossed Toads." Toadette stepped forward. I was afraid for her, so I did too. "Trying to fight me head on, eh? Well, no matter. My Koopa army will take care of you guys easily. Koopas, CHARGE!" He flew out, bringing the Koopa army in. It was a tough battle. We fought our way through most of it, but we were only delaying the inevitable. Eventually the Koopas overwhelmed us and forced us out. Bowser laughed, came down, and tried to slice Toadette to pieces. I knew what I had to do. I flew forward without a moment's hesitation, and took the blow for her. Dazed and in pain, I looked up, just in time to see Toadette being taken by Bowser's nefarious grip. I tried to fight, but I was just too weak. It was like a situation where some things couldn't be helped, a slap in the face you were powerless to challenge. I could only bury my face in my hands, weeping for her. My blue vest had suffered battle scars, and I wanted to rip it off, I was that mad at myself. I felt blood on my hands, splattering my vest and pants. _Red, white and blue... Very patriotic._ But patriotism wasn't even close to what I was feeling right then. It was the opposite. I felt like I let myself down, let the whole kingdom down. But most of all, I felt I let her down. I hurt so much inside I could only react with convulsive tears.


	6. Flows of Memories

Chapter 6: Flows of Memories

**The perspective is back to third-person. As always, enjoy!**

Toad was in the forest fighting through the hordes of monsters that led to the castle, where he would have to face the King of all Koopas all by his lonesome. He thought about why he was doing this, as he dispatched another one with a slice of his sword. This wasn't a crisis. This was more than that. This was a challenge. And Toad had dared to accept it. To not defeat Bowser and just run away would be intolerable. This meant war. It reminded him of the Terminator. One would win. One would die.

Toadette lay on the bed of her cell. It was the middle of the night, but she could not sleep. She knew that any day could be the day of her death. She knew that she was kidnapped and Bowser would come any moment. But worst of all, she knew that Toad was still out there, risking his life for her... She closed her eyes tightly. It was just too much. She was thinking about all the possible scenarios, but the worst one kept popping up in her mind: _Toad was going to_ _die. _She tried to think up a better outcome, but this one kept haunting her, like it was fated. She looked out the cell window and saw a constellation. The memories that flooded in were so real that Toadette sprawled to the ground, crying. She never had felt so great in her life than the day she laid eyes on him, and to have all of it slipping through her fingers, all of it taken away... No. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't just lie down and take it. She had to fight back. She had to prove that she was better than the evil forces, that two Toads could defeat them, that passion and friendship was all they needed. With that thought in her mind, Toadette could finally sleep. It wasn't long though, before Bowser smashed through the door, screaming for her to run and get to work. Toadette's eyes narrowed. She looked at Bowser, determined to make a statement. _Toad... This is for you._

To be continued...


	7. Castle Overtake

Chapter 7: Castle Overtake

Toadette imagined she was practicing her karate skills, and threw them at the advancing Bowser. Not enough to knock him down, but enough to distract him. Bowser roared and started toward her, claws up, ready for battle. He tried to slice her, but Toadette easily dodged and attacked again. She's too nimble! Bowser thought. _I'll have to think of another way! Maybe overwhelm her, like last time..._  
"Guards!" At his command, multiple Goombas and Koopas rushed towards the prisoner. It was a case of déjà vu, but Toadette repelled the attack, throwing kicks and punches in rapid succession. Despite this, she was getting tired. One guard remained, and went to fetch some more. "See, Toadette?" Bowser laughed evilly. "You'll never win! And this time, your 'friend' Toad isn't here to save you, is he?" Bowser said the word friend sarcastically, as if they weren't friends at all. He backed her into a corner. "There's no escape for you now! Bwahahahahaha!"

**"STOP!"**

They both looked in the voice's direction, and, for Toadette, a very familiar shadow approached them. The shadow grabbed Bowser by the arm, swept his legs, and threw him down with the momentum. The shadowed person was wearing all black, but its outline remained similar. It grabbed a Fire Flower and started to compile fireballs into its hands. Bowser cowered at the spectacle before him. Since the figure was masked, he couldn't tell if it was Mario, or Toad, or someone else entirely. As the shadow leaned forward to deliver the final blow, Bowser finally cracked. "Stop it! I surrender!" The shadow put his hands down. "I surrender." Bowser said these words calmly, hoping to get through to the masked figure. It walked toward him and pushed him against the wall, with lava on all sides.

"Then you will succeed in fulfilling my demands to leave." the masked figure said, coldly. "Or else..." It pointed to Bowser's neck and made a slicing gesture. Bowser got up and walked toward the exit, shameful that he was defeated. He radioed Bowser Jr. on his walkie-talkie.  
"What was that?" Bowser Jr. demanded. "You surrendered?"  
"I had to." Bowser shot back. "I didn't know who that was." The masked figure walked towards the imprisoned Toadette. It thrust off its black jacket, revealing Toad underneath.  
"But whoever it is, it won't get far. Junior! Press the self-destruct button!" He did. _Let's see those two star-crossed Toads try to get out of this one! _Before Toadette could congratulate Toad for saving her, there was a piercing alarm.

SELF-DESTRUCT COUNTDOWN EXECUTED. DETONATION IN: NINETY SECONDS.

Toad had to act. "There's no time!" he shouted to Toadette over the alarm. "Run!"  
"Right!" Toadette agreed with him, and they ran forward, with the castle crumbling down.

To be continued...


	8. Molten Rain

Chapter 8: Molten Rain

The two Toads rushed down the gilded hallways, the countdown timer ticking in their minds. They both knew that it could go off at any moment. No time to think. Only time to act. They kept running, like soldiers, doing exactly what they've been told, or else! The timer was down to a third of what it originally was.

DETONATION IN: THIRTY SECONDS.

Due to the collapsing of the castle, the Toads now had to dodge some debris. Toadette ran ahead and stumbled on a steel beam, but Toad scooped her up and put her back on her feet. There were no emotions, no panicking. There was just hope. Hope that they could reach the steel door in time. The clock was ticking dangerously low, but Toad could make out the outline of the vertical sliding panel that was slowly closing.

**DETONATION IN TEN, NINE, EIGHT...**

The molten rock was now closing in around them. The roof was caving in. It would be a miracle to escape unscathed. The door, getting closer, was not wide enough to fit their full height, and they couldn't crawl under in time. They would have to be slid under. Risking one for the other.

**SEVEN, SIX...**

Toad took Toadette in his hands, and prepared to slide her under like a bowling ball. Toadette looked up at him like he knew what he was about to do, that he knew the risk he was taking. Of all the things he'd done for her, this was the pinnacle. Broken rock was raining down on him, but he barely felt it. All his attention was focused on Toadette. Making sure she was safe was the only objective.

**FIVE, FOUR...**

Toad hesitated to do it, but he leaned in and whispered his final words.

"Goodbye, Toadette." He slid her under just as the door closed, then braced for impact. _It was wonderful while it lasted._

**THREE, TWO, ONE...**

When Toadette looked up, all she could hear was a roar of effort exerted by Toad as he was engulfed into the blaze that sent molten rock into the night sky.

To be continued...


	9. Breaking the Barriers

Chapter 9: Breaking the Barriers

**Note: Perspective Change! This chapter is also from Toad's perspective. Enjoy!**

The explosion's light engulfed me, but I couldn't hear the debris being tossed around, nor the booming of the explosion itself. All I could hear was myself. I was thrown against the jagged rock wall, slamming my back. I looked down. There was blood. Lots of it. I was shocked that I had even survived. I was injured, but I survived. It felt much worse then. Due to my heat exhaustion from being in the lava, I was weak and frail. I staggered around, fumbling for the door. Finding it, I tried to open it. Firmly locked. Or so it seemed. Maybe it was because I was so weak, I couldn't lift it. I imagined Toadette sitting out there, waiting for something, anything to respond to her growing worries. I feebly tried to say something, but I couldn't. I was that shattered. I nevertheless tried to make some form of contact, to let her know I was still alive. Eventually I just sat there, trying to remember what had just happened, and what to make of myself. My vest was blood-stained, looking more red than blue. My face had turned into the same color as the spots on my cap, mainly because of the heat. I tried to regain my strength, but it was futile. After a few minutes, I collapsed on the ground. To my surprise, the door suddenly opened right then. I was staggering between realms of life and death, as I tried to fight to make the world stop spinning in front of me. Black spots started to form in my vision. Toadette kneeled next to me, her eyes looking at me the same way as when we first met: surprised. But this was a different kind of surprise. I heard her saying my name, calmly, like she did in Shroom City. This wasn't the Toadette I knew. She'd become a different person, right in front of me. I closed my eyes. The word kept coming, spreading through my whole body. Somehow, that one single word and the way she said it motivated my attempts to walk away from the door of death. I could fight back. The world doesn't make my decisions. The spots faded. The world stopped spinning and clarified itself. I slowly managed to open my eyes. Toadette was looking at me carefully. I managed to say something, for the first time since I bid her goodbye.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, sweetie." That was odd. She hadn't called me that before.

"Why?"

"You never made it from your fight with Bowser."

"How long has it been?"

"An hour."

"Only an hour?" I was shocked. I thought days had passed. That's normally the difference between when a patient is involved in an accident and the time he or she wakes up.

"Yes, an hour. The doctors say you're extremely lucky. Usually it takes weeks for a person to wake up from an explosion like that. Or they never wake up at all. They say you'll be out of here tomorrow, maybe even tonight. The injuries didn't look bad, but I brought you here, just to be safe." She touched my head. "You're a fighter, Toad. You really are." I was stunned by what she was saying. My heart rate was rising by the second. "Now, get some rest. I'll see you later." She turned and walked out the door. Staying upright became easier as I managed to regain my strength faster than I thought, probably because of my sped up heart rate. I thanked Toadette in my mind for doing that. The doctors were astonished that a patient could recover in so little time. They said I could be released when I was ready. I finally managed to stand in a couple of hours, and walk around in two more. I was ready to leave that evening. I hailed a taxi. The ride was chillingly silent. I went to my house and checked my ShroomMail. I had a message, from Toadette. It read:

Toad,

Meet me at Flower Hill at 10. I have something to tell you.

~Toadette

I looked at my clock, which read 9:30. This is it. I grabbed my parcel and ran out the door, not wanting to be late.

Next time: The conclusion!


	10. Superstar Spectacle

Here it is, guys! Please favorite and like! Review or PM me on how you liked the story or what I can do to improve! Thank you very much, and, as always, enjoy!

Chapter 10: Superstar Spectacle

Toadette was sitting on the lush, serene Flower Hill, aptly named because of its numerous Fire and Ice Flowers. She checked her watch. 9:50. She still had ten minutes to absorb the quietness around her. This wasn't her first time here. _The last time was when school let out for winter break. Three days_ _ago. _Only a day had passed since the explosion at Bowser's Castle, and two days since her house was destroyed. It was all a blur. _I just need some time to myself. Get a break from the action. _The stars were overhead, forming into many constellations that you could interpret are stories themselves. The fireworks were loaded on the beach, in secret. _When Toad sees this... _ She smiled, and lay down, overburdened by what had happened the last couple days. The ten minutes were up, and a shadow was approaching towards her. Toad stepped into the moonlight, and sat down beside her.

"Hey."

"Hi, Toad." Toadette didn't move. Toad looked at her.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing. Just overburdened by the stuff that's happened."

"Oh. To be honest, I am too. I really can't process everything at once. I mean, I survived an explosion. That's very difficult to believe." Toadette giggled upon him saying this.

"Of course it is. But you know what's more difficult to believe than that?"

"What?" Toad asked, half expecting a ring out of her pocket.

"This.". She turned around and called to some Toads. "Now!" Someone pushed a button, and fireworks lit up the sky. As the show went on, the fireworks got bigger and were more spectacular to watch. Toad just watched it, speechless. At the end, nineteen fireworks simultaneously went off, first three groups of three, then the last ten. Toad noticed that they spelled a message. It read:

You

are

the

superstar!

Toad looked at her, stammering.

"I... I don't know what to say.". Toadette smiled at him. "I hope this returns the favor." Toad pulled a leather parcel out of his pocket and gave it to her. Also expecting a ring of sorts, Toadette opened it, revealing a golden locket, shaped like a Golden Mushroom. She sat there, admiring it, for a few seconds. "Well?" Toad smiled back, playfully. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"There's a hinge on this thing?" Toadette asked, and they both laughed. She opened the locket. Inside were two things. On the top, there was a recreation of the carnival picture that Toad had shown her. On the bottom, engraved, there were these seven words:

I will always remember.

With love,

Toad

Toadette stared. She had never seen that word written or said by him, _ever. And that means... _

"We're not friends anymore, Toadette. We're a couple. And that's something I'll never forget." Toad came in close, and touched her hand so gently, it felt like water. Toadette looked up.

"You know, Toad? I think I've finally found a way to repay you. For everything." By this time, their faces were only inches apart from each other, and Toad would've counted the spots on her cap if he wasn't too busy looking into her eyes. This wasn't a dream. This was reality. Toadette went in and kissed him on the cheek. Her face turned as pink as her cap, as she moved away. Toad stood up and followed her to the beach. She sat down again, and sighed. "Was that too much for you?"

"Nothing is, Toadette. Nothing is. Why did you walk away?"

"I wanted a better scenery. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." His face was still tingling. "You know, I couldn't have done half the stuff I did without you around." Toad confessed.

"Why?"

"Well, you think I'm a brave Toad now, but I used to be the biggest coward in the entire kingdom. I used to tearfully walk away from danger, every single time. If you saw me in second or third grade, you would've laughed at me, I was so foolish. My fireballs I threw were missing a lot, and they often hit other people. They made fun of me, calling me names."

"Really?" Toadette was astonished that the brave Toad she knew was that weak then.

"Yeah. I didn't know what to do or where to turn. I was about to move to a different school, I was that fed up with it all. Until I met you. That one night..." He reminisced about the boardwalk. "That changed everything. I finally had met someone who would never leave me, never give up on me, even when the cost was too great to handle.". He moved closer. "Someone I could trust with the real me. And, well, that someone was you, Toadette.". She had tears in her eyes. "I never thought our friendship would grow to be quite like this. Thank you, Toadette. For everything you've done for me." Tears of joy escaped Toadette as she launched herself into his arms, crying. "You don't need to apologize, my dear. It's okay."

"I'm not apologizing, Toad." Toadette said between sniffles. "I'm happy. I'm glad you're with me."

"And I'll stay with you till the end." Toad held her close, comforting her. "Don't cry. There's no reason for that."

Toad cradled her in his arms, looking at the stars. The constellations appeared again, which sent the memories falling down again, and, of course, amplified the situation. Their bond was impenetrable. Toad held her ever closer, reinforcing their friendship. They had never been in such close quarters, and their every move was making the space smaller, crossing the line from friendship to love. Toad wrapped his hands in her hair, silky and smooth.

"You know the old saying, Toadette? That the only ship you can't sink is a friendship?"

"It's not just a saying, Toad. It's a life lesson. And you're living proof of it."

They held each other under the stars, never loosening their grip on each other. The night was still young when they finally left.

"We'll always be friends, right?" Toadette asked.

"Definitely." Toad replied, lovingly. "The best."

"My house is repaired, so I guess I should go." Toadette said, sadly. "My parents would freak if they found out that I was out this late, though..."

"Oh, don't worry! You can stay at my house for as long as you'd like."

"Thank you, Toad. You're always a sweetie." Toadette reached out and kissed him again, this time on the lips. Now it was Toad who was blushing.

"Come on. Let's go." And they walked off into the moonlight.

* * *

**End of Part One**

Well, that's it! Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you guys next time. Take care!

Matt1251


	11. Awry Altercations

Well, that was it... For part one! Here comes Part Two, where the battles get more intense, the epicness gets more epic, and the fate of the world rests in the hands of two soldiers...

Chapter 11: Awry Altercations

It was the day before school started back up from winter break. The Mailtoad, on his merry way, walked up to Toad's house, and knocked on the door. Toad opened it for him in a matter of seconds.

"I have a letter for you, sir." Toad shook his hand.

"You shouldn't be calling me that, but thank you. Have a nice evening." He went back inside and looked at the letter. Toadette came down and pondered it.

"Who's it for?"

"It's addressed to both of us." Toad replied, looking at the return postage. "And it's from school."

"Must be our schedules." Toadette reasoned. "For the second semester." Toad opened the letter.

"They are." Toadette tried to sneak a peek, but Toad wouldn't let her. "Now, let's see how lucky we got." He looked down. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"We have Physical Education, first period. Even worse, it's with the most feared teacher ever. Mr. Kong." He said the last two words in a somber voice. Toadette jumped back in surprise.

"Are you serious? Give me that!" She snatched the letter from his hands and read it herself. Then she sighed. "Well, we sure have it in for us this time."

Toad nodded. "Let's hope we don't regret it." They went upstairs to his room. Toad hung his schedule up on the wall and got into his bed. Toadette climbed up to the top bunk, and purposefully hit him with a pillow. "Hey!" Toad was giggling as he got a pillow of his own and started to throw them up top, trying to hit her. Toadette took a blanket from her bed and covered him with it. He staggered backwards and fell onto the bottom bunk, laughing at the spectacle. "Okay, okay! You win."

"Finally!"

"Don't get too full of yourself! Next time, you'll be the one taking my place!" Toad said, still giggling. He threw the blanket back up to her. "But, in all seriousness, we should get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Okay." Toadette rested her head on the pillow. "Goodnight, Toad."

"Good night."

The night passed, still and calm, only disturbed by the clock in the middle of the town, tolling, signifying the hours. Soon, the alarm was beeping, set much earlier than it had been in the past two weeks. _Beep, beep, beep..._ Toad slowly climbed out of bed, and turned it off. Toadette was still sleeping through it. Toad put a pillow on her head, and waited. Eventually, she woke up, throwing the pillow off.

"Good morning." Toad said the same thing, and they got ready for school, which took longer than usual. Toad checked his watch.

"We have twenty minutes to get there. That should be plenty." They took the bus in silence, unaware that everyone was staring. First period came, and the teacher was already shouting in the locker rooms.

"You guys get dressed, and you leave! Let's go!" Toad was surprised at the tone of his voice. They went out to roll call and were counted, with Mr. Kong saying mean things about the people who were absent. "People, always trying to give an excuse to be out of my class..." Then, he came face to face with one student. "One lap or two?" He played a game of rock, paper, scissors with the student. He won, and the students groaned in unison. "Two laps, around the blacktop!" His voice was infamous. "Let's go!" Some were straggling behind, Toadette included. "You can run faster than that, you little shrimp!" Everyone fell silent. Toad walked up to him, not caring that everyone was looking on.

"You will never say those words again to a student!" he said, calmly, but terse.

"Oh, yeah?" Mr. Kong retorted. "Make me, shrimp." He pushed him backwards, and Toad hit the back of his head on the concrete with a thud. Everyone gasped, trying to make sense of what was happening. A teacher, bullying a student? This was unheard of.

"Okay, okay, settle down." Everyone looked in the voice's direction. Principal O' Shawnessy walked up, and motioned for the two to come. "I need both of you in my office, please." They followed, shooting harsh looks at each other.

* * *

Yep, I have decided to continue this! Enjoy, and more will be coming!


	12. It's All Starting Again

Chapter 12: It's All Starting Again

Toad walked into the office of Principal O' Shawnessy, the office that everyone feared. _I never thought I would be here._ he thought, still hurting from the fall.

"Come in, sit down," the principal said, his white coat flowing behind him. His cyan cap was unmistakable, as no one else had it. "Right over here." They sat, with Mr. Kong still giving him dirty looks. The white walled room was very plain, apart with the certificates Shawnessy had. The principal frowned at him. "I'm ashamed, Mr. Kong. Insulting our students like this is unacceptable." Kong stammered.

"But... What about him?" he questioned, pointing to Toad.

"Toad isn't going to be detained at all." the principal replied.

"But-"

"Ah!" The principal hushed him. "His actions were justified, and were minor. Not everyone could do something of that caliber. If anything, Toad should be rewarded for his bravery to stand up like that. If he didn't, I would never have seen this monstrosity of an incident." Kong fell silent. "You're a disgrace. Openly insulting two of our finest students... I can't allow it. You've been under my radar for three months, but this is where I draw the line." He pointed to the door. "Pack up your stuff. You're dismissed."

"But, sir, you must have a reason for-"

"I already explained. You're dismissed, and that's final. Now go." Kong started to walk away, but turned back, stomped toward Toad, and clouted him in the face. The principal recoiled at the blow.

"That's for what you've done, shrimp." He walked out, steaming. Shawnessy walked up to Toad and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Shawnessy. Thanks."

"Do you want to know the reason I brought you here?" Toad nodded. "It's because I've noticed something. People have been insulting you and your girlfriend, Toadette, for days now."

"You know she has a connection with me?" Toad cried, blushing.

"Oh, big time." The principal chuckled. "But being insulted for it is very wrong. I've called the secretary to put a stop to it, but we're doing all we can. You have to do the rest. You know, I saw the fight just before winter break started. The one with Ferb and his posse."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. They've all been suspended. I don't know about you, but I just hate when people rely on numbers to torture other students."

"I know!" Toad replied. "It's crazy how many bullies have resorted to that. But, Mr. Shawnessy?"

"Yes, Toad?"

"You know what I always say about people like that? That the reason bullies do what they do is because they can't find anything better to do with themselves."

"That's exactly right. You have to show that you're stronger than the bully, instead of escalating the situation, to the point where it's incorrigible." He smiled. "I know that you're considered weak because of your small size, Toad. But you know the old saying. Great things come in small packages. And you're the smallest one I've had in years."

Toad giggled. "Nice analogy."

"Thanks. And I know what will always cheer you up in this kind of situation."

"What?"

"A joke, of course! What do you get if you cross a parrot with a radio? A walkie-talkie!" They were both giggling. "Wait, wait, wait. I got another one."

"Hit me."

"A person walks into a bar. He tells the bartender, 'What do you do for a living?' 'Why, tend the bars, of course. With cleaning spray!'" Toad was now laughing.

"I got one." He pointed to a handicapped persons placard. "Look at that stupid placard. How does that pencil neck even support the guy's bowling ball head? How handicapped is this dude? And how do we know that's not a place for people with beanbag chairs?" Shawnessy was slapping his knees.

"See, my boy? Laughter always gets you out of things.". The bell rang for second period, and they both got up. "Just remember. If you ever feel like something is wrong, never hesitate to talk to me. We'll sort it out."

"Thanks, Mr. Shawnessy."

"You're certainly welcome. Run along, now." Toad ran to his second period math class. _He certainly has a lot of things on his shoulders. I'm very proud of him. _The principal smiled once again as he lay back in his chair, looking up.


	13. Invasion of the Black

Chapter 13: Invasion of the Black

The day was finally done, and Toad literally staggered to his locker from all the books in his backpack. He unloaded some in his white, plain locker, then turned and walked out.

"Man." He mumbled to himself. "The day after winter break sure is a big one.". He sighed. "I'm going- No, what am I thinking? I'm waiting for her." Minutes passed, with students passing without a care for him or the actions he had done. Toadette walked up, and they walked home, the wind in their faces. She shivered.

"Sure is cold today."

"Well, good thing I brought these." Toad opened up his backpack, now lighter, and took out some windbreakers. He opened hers up first. "You said pink and white, right?"

"Oh, wow!" Toadette exclaimed, as she put it on. It was frilly and soft in her hands. "You got this for me?"

"Of course I did!" Toad smiled, like it was obvious. "Why would I not?" He put his on, which was blue and yellow. They neared his house, which was normal, as far as they could tell.

"I'm actually kind of worried about this. Last time we got near a house, a grenade blew it up."

"Bowser's vanquished." Toad reassured. "Don't worry about that. Even if another villain comes, we can take it." They entered the house. It was quiet. Too quiet. "Wait. We left the heater on, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"So why is it off now?" Toad questioned, pointing to the controls. The heater was no longer blowing. In fact, the thermostat itself was displaying nothing at all on its screen; it was blank. "Do you think someone... Broke in?"

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever it is, we have to be ready. Come on." They walked down to the barren basement, where Toad kept his stash of weaponry. Spider webs littered the shelfs and lighting. Dust was everywhere. He took two samurai swords, two helmets, and two pistols from a shelf. (Hey, this story's rated T for a reason, here!) He gave one of each to Toadette, and together, they walked back upstairs. As they sneaked in to Toad's room, they heard a moan of some kind. Then a mummified scream.

"Brainssss." They stopped in their tracks. The window was right beside Toad, with Toadette behind him, pistols armed and ready to fire. Suddenly, a zombified civilian staggered forward, and Toad rolled out of the way, just in time to see the scaly arm shatter the glass window.

To be continued...

* * *

Yeah, kind of a short chapter. Chapter 14 will make it up, though! Lots of action, so get ready for a hard battle!


	14. Battle of the Relived

Chapter 14: Battle of the Relived

Shots were instantly fired as Toad stood up and shot bullets into the sky. He didn't stop to see where he hit, or if he hit anything at all; he just turned to the next featureless zombie and fired at that one too. That one civilian was accompanied by many more. Toadette turned to him, to come up with a strategy.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"You go long range shooting." Toad told her. "Just keep firing from the side. I'll come in close and slice 'em up. Or you can fire beside them, as a distraction."

"Sounds good. Let's go." They launched into the horde of monsters, advancing into the house. Toad counted the slices he made as he cut the zombies into pieces.

"Ten, eleven, twelve..."

"Why are you counting?" Toadette asked.

"To see how big this 'attack' really is, and to see if we can take more." Toad replied, indifferent. "Twenty-two, twenty-three..." Zombies were pouring in, hitting him in the shoulders and back, but Toad stood his ground and kept slicing. His sword was dark red from all the blood. One apparition tried to sneak up with a knife.

"Watch out!"

"I have him!" Toad grabbed the zombie's arm, wrenched the knife from its hand, and hurled the body into the fray. The move was unexpected, and several more baddies were knocked down. Toad brandished the knife in his other hand.

"Double the weaponry, double the carnage! Take this!" He let out a battle cry as he ran into the bustling mass, slicing the posessed civilians like nothing. Toadette kept firing, slow, but steady as she shot the stragglers in the head. As the fight wore on, she put the pistol back, grabbed her sword, and went in with him. Their blades started to become easier to maneuver, and started increasing in power. Toad noticed, and began to slice faster. The zombies never had a chance. They forced the civilians back to the window, and they eventually stopped coming. The bout was finally over. Their room was coated with blood where the window was, but otherwise unscathed; the beds were still made without a wrinkle in sight.

"How many were there?"

"More than a hundred, easy. Probably close to 250. But, seriously, that was nothing." Toadette giggled at this.

"Of course, with you doing all the slicing."

"Hey, if you hadn't shot the ones coming in, I would have been done for. Speaking of, how many bullets do you have?" Toadette counted.

"I have ten clips."

"So with ten per clip, that's one hundred. Should we stock up?"

"Yeah, I think so. We never know what's coming." They stocked up again, quickly. As they came back, an evil laugh filled the room. "That's not Bowser, is it?"

"No, Toadette." Toad replied, darkly. "It's something worse..."

* * *

To be continued...


	15. Antasma's Challenge

Chapter 15: Antasma's Challenge

A fiery, purple spirit floated through the window, laughing heinously. The two Toads stepped back, knowing who it was.

"Antasma! What are you doing here?" Toad cried out.

"What am I doing?" He laughed. "You should see what your lovely kingdom is doing." He pointed out the window.

"Oh, no..." Toadette looked out, only to see the civilians a dark purple color, lifeless, evil.

"What have you done to them?" Toad snapped.

"Oh, nothing." Antasma twiddled his thumbs. "Except possessing every Mushroom Kingdom citizen! You see, I'm the one who sent those zombies to rush you guys in the first place. All I have left is you two, and then..." He laughed once more. "Then, I'll be taking over this kingdom!" Toadette stepped back even further, in fear. Toad stood there. "I'll be taking her, thank you."

"No way! You'll have to get through me first!"

"Oh, my." Antasma scowled. "How foolish." He shot a ball of dark magic at Toad, which he tried to repel. It eventually was too powerful, and slammed him to the ground. "See? You're simply a target to me. A target which I will succeed in shooting." He took Toadette, crying, and flew just outside the window. "I'll let you have a chance. If you can get past all my guards without being utterly destroyed, I'll think about releasing your precious someone. If not, then too bad for you. You won't have any help. All you have is yourself. Good luck! Nyahahahahahahaha!"

"Don't give up, Toad." Toadette's last words were an inspiration, before she was whisked away.

Antasma flew away, leaving a trail of purple smoke. Toad was crushed by letting her be kidnapped, again. He collapsed to the ground. _No. What am I doing? Toad, be strong. You can fight back! _ He stood up, brandishing his sword. He jumped out the window, landed on the floor, and began the trek to Peach's Castle, the sky a menacing black. Lightning flashed grievously, letting him know he was in for the fight of his life.

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Courtyard of Chaos

Chapter 16: Courtyard of Chaos

Toadette struggled against the ropes binding her to the wall. Peach's Castle was in ruin, the paint peeling off the walls. Antasma paced the room, waiting for a dark, orange serum to finish.

"You see, Toadette, I'm going to put you under a situation. A simulation of some kind. You'll lose all the memories you have with him, and you'll think he's your enemy! Two birds with one stone, huh?"

"Stop this! He's none of your concern!"

"Oh, please." Antasma chuckled. "He's everything of my concern, mind you, since you guys are the only two that have not been under my control. And blasted Toad just can't take it in! I've tried three times, but it looks like he isn't affected!". He screeched in rage. "Well, whatever!" The serum was done, and Antasma took out a needle. "I'll put you under the strongest simulation possible. If he can't be put under my control, then perhaps I'll destroy him this way."

"You'll never take him, you hear me?" Toadette screamed at him, shaking the ropes. "Never!"

"Well, even if that's true, I'll certainly be taking you. Sweet dreams, Toadette." Antasma chuckled mischievously as he poked Toadette in the arm with the needle.

* * *

The rain was coming down in sheets as Toad came close to the castle door. Toad guards were walking, pacing the courtyard as they usually did. Working for Antasma, though, changed the mood entirely.

_Okay. I know they were put under a spell of some kind. _Toad thought to himself. _Maybe if I don't kill them, but rather injure them, then maybe talk some sense into them believing it's all a game... _ The courtyard was also broken, the statues replaced with Antasma's statues. The courtyard guards saw Toad, and rushed toward him yelling. This time, he didn't pull out a weapon of any sort. Instead, he swiftly kicked them in the faces, knocking each of them to the ground. Then he walked up by them, and calmly told them the truth of their evil ways.

"Listen to me, guys. This is all in your head. The things you guys have been doing, it's all a dream. Something is controlling you. Fight the simulation. The Mushroom Kingdom is in danger." Toad stepped back, and waited. After a few seconds, the guards slowly regained their red and white colors, and opened their eyes.

"Wow. What happened?" one of the guards inquired. He looked around, a grievous expression on his mushroom capped face. On the outside, he looked just like Toad, but with a red vest instead of a blue one. "This is bad. We have to warn the princess, guys!"

"No." Toad put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "The Princess is of no use to you." The guard swirled around, saw Toad, and jumped back.

_"Toad? _What are you doing here? How come you aren't..." He looked around, and struggled for the right word. "Zombified?"

"That is of no concern, either. Listen." The troop of ten guards came in, like a huddle at a football game. "Antasma has risen again. He has possessed everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom. I want you guys to guard the entrance to the best of your abilities. I'll go into the castle and see if we can stop this. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The militia answered, resounding. Toad smiled at them.

"Now, go show them what you're made of!" They ran to the entrance, and immediately started to shoot the zombies, like a shooting gallery. Toad looked at them for a second. "Wait! Hold your fire!" The troops stopped. "Which one of you is the highest ranking officer right now?" The Toads looked at their badges for a second, then the 1st Lieutenant, a Blue Toad, stepped up.

"That would be me, Captain."

"Then I want you to come with me."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"I've never been more certain. I need an accomplice."

"Then..." He bowed to Toad. "It's an honor to assist you." The nine guards continued with their shooting. They both turned and started into the fiery fortress.

* * *

To be continued...


	17. A Princess' Peril

Chapter 17: A Princess' Peril

Princess Peach was turning a sickly purple as she was possessed by Antasma. She took out her pistols, two of them, and stepped out into the hallways, an evil smile on her face. The two Toads didn't know of this as they walked down the gilded pathways, not sure what to expect. Out of nowhere, a flash came from the other side. The bang was so loud, it hurt their ears. Toad shot, blindly, to where the spark came from. The bullet missed, and shattered the window behind her. Peach shot again, this time from both of her firearms. One bullet slammed into the wall. The other hit the Blue Toad in his shooting arm.

"Gah!" The Toad fell to the ground, blood seeping from his wound. His pistol clattered to the floor. He spoke, wearily. "I think that... Was the Princess..."

"You stay here. Whatever you do, don't get up!" Toad tried to be reassuring, but all he heard was a sense of arrogance in his voice.

"Yes... Sir..." Toad ran down the hallway, shooting from his pistol. The bullets all failed to hit his target. He put the pistol back, and took out his blood covered blade instead. Peach fired, the bullet right on course with his face. Toad held the sword in front of him, and the blade blocked the round, ricocheting off it with a soft ping.

He twirled the sword in his hand, and slashed the gun, knocking it out of her hand. She resorted to melee, throwing a hook and slamming him in the side of his face. Toad staggered backwards, but remained standing. He threw a rising elbow to her jaw, hard. He watched the light leave her eyes, and the blow threw her into the wall. She stood up, her normal colors returning, and blinked.

"What... happened? And why am I covered in..." She looked down at her dress, now covered in her own blood. Then she looked at Toad, her eyes wide. "You did this to me?"

"I had to." Toad defended. "Else, you would have never woke up from that simulation."

"Wait a minute." She pieced it all together. "I was _fighting _you?"

"Yep. And Antasma has risen again. He's possessed everyone. He possessed you, Princess."

"So that's why... What about the guards?"

"They were, too, before I rid them of their prison. They're out there, fighting. And, one of them is almost dead right now, thanks to Antasma." He pointed across the hallway. "You supposedly shot him." Peach ran over, picking the Blue Toad up. His eyes were closed, but his chest was still rising and falling; he was still breathing.

"Toad..." He said the word, weakly. Toad came over. "Do me a favor... Ruin him for me." He pointed up to the ceiling. Toad smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I will. Trust me." Toad's fists clenched so tightly, his knuckles turned white. "I'll give him a beat down he'll never forget!" Peach smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's my little soldier."

"Now, you guys stay here. Princess, keep an eye on him. I'll go further up." He rushed out, climbing further upwards.

"Good luck!" Those were the last words heard by him before his outline faded away.

* * *

To be continued...


	18. Heroic Heist

Chapter 18: Heroic Heist

**Note: The next three chapters, this, 19, and 20, are all from Toad's perspective!**

The wind and rain were in my face as I stepped out onto the rooftop. Guards were everywhere, glowing a sickly purple. They used to be my friends. Now they were just targets. I came up to one from behind, and smacked him in the back of the head with my pistol. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. The others, at least ten, charged at me. I have never been confronted by an army of this many, alone. My combat abilities were limited. As they came to me, I hid behind the door and slammed it into their faces. This took out two of them, returning them to their original state. I ushered them behind the door, and came out, firing on all cylinders.

The rounds hit six of them in the head, knocking them down. There were just four left, but they were the most experienced out of them all. They all fired in different directions. I whipped my sword out and barely directed one off course, the bullet whizzing millimeters from my face. Then I rolled backward to dodge the other three. The rounds plowed into the wall, spraying pieces of brick everywhere. They shouted, in a language I couldn't understand, and pinned me to the ground. One stood up, and had me at gun point. I thought I was finished.

Suddenly, the Blue Toad from earlier, the one that almost died, ran in and shot the guards pinning me down. I scrambled to my feet. The one that had me down fired as well, but the bullet whiffed harmlessly. I elbowed him in the face, and threw him over the railing, watching him until he was just a speck. I turned to the Toad, grateful.

"I seriously owe you. Big time."

"Nah." He told me, nonchalantly. "I have bigger things to worry about. They're coming!"

"What's coming?" I said, just before a zombie broke down the door and walked toward us. His red cap and blue overalls looked familiar. Eerily familiar. He did not hold any weapon, but he looked just as intimidating, his eyes fixed on me, like he wanted to kill me instead of my accomplice. He charged up a fireball, the flames spiraling out. I braced for impact. Then a voice spoke up. Not one of us, but from someone else.

"Bro, stop!"

I looked on, bewildered. Luigi grabbed his brother's shoulder and pulled him back. Possessed Mario turned around and threw the fireball. It landed on his brother and spread out, engulfing them both in the flames. The walls caved in, encasing them in rubble. We were looking away after that. When the smoke finally cleared, Mario was back to his normal, heroic self. Luigi wasn't so lucky. His overalls were singed and torn. His cap was burned. He was tattered, and slowly managed to get up from the crash.

"What-a happened to me, Luigi?" Mario asked him.

"I don't-a know, but it sure wasn't-a good. Antasma is-a back!"

While they were busy talking, I stood and walked to the spire.

"Where are you going?" Blue Toad asked me.

"With all due respect, sir..." I kneeled down, so his eyes met mine. "I'm finishing this fight."

* * *

To be continued...

Over 500 views! I never thought I would get this many! Thank you guys so much! Chapter 19 will be the most epic battle so far!


	19. Simulation Showdown

Chapter 19: Simulation Showdown

Toadette came out of the spire's control room, and walked towards me. I shivered and stepped back. I can't fight against her. I just can't. The thought of it sickened me. It was a battle of equals. But worst of all, I knew I couldn't beat her. I would have to destroy the simulation another way.

"Drop your weapon." I put my sword and my pistol beside me.

"Drop your weapon!" she said, louder.

"I did." I just couldn't bring myself to raise my voice at her. She is in there somewhere. Toadette started towards me, her strides dangerous and powerful. I picked up my gun again, and held it at her.

She is in there somewhere.

"Toadette, it's just a simulation. You can do it." I held the firearm so tight, it and both my arms quivered. "See me, Toadette! Please!" I was pathetic, pleading now. She came up to me and tried to punch me, but I stepped to the side and took her pistol, too. I tried to clout her with the pistols, but she grabbed my arm and slammed me into the spire itself. She tried to grab both of the firearms. I moved one away, but she got the other one and held it at my chest. I held mine against her head, not daring to fire, but just to prevent her from shooting me. We were at each other's throats. She was in there.

"Toadette." I said, stronger this time. "It's just a game. This isn't you. You can break out of this. I know you can." I reached out to her chest, warm and soft. At least her heartbeat was still hers. I remembered a saying I used in training to become a castle guard.

_Sometimes, the bravest option is the only option. _

I hesitated. We stood there, in the rain, for minutes. Neither of us moved, our eyes were fixed on each other. The air was cool against my skin. Then, I finally decided. I put my pistol to the ground. _Shoot me instead. _ Toadette put the barrel against my forehead, cold and clammy. My hand was still on her chest. Her heartbeat was half as fast as mine. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe the bullet would fire, I would wake up, and I would find myself in another world. I was never going to shoot her, anyway. The bullet clicked into the chamber. There was a flash in her eyes, a twinkle.

Could I be forgiven for all I've done, all the people I killed to get here? I don't know. I would have to let her decide.

* * *

To be continued...


	20. Reunion

**Author's Note: Thanks, guys, for getting me this far! Don't worry, this isn't the final chapter. There will be more!**

Chapter 20: Reunion

The shot doesn't come. Why doesn't she shoot me? She stares at me with the same ferocity, but doesn't move. She's mine, and mine alone. She can fight this. I still feel her heartbeat against my hand. _Is it me, or is her heartbeat getting faster? _The gun was pulled away, then dropped to the ground. I kicked it aside, almost under the railing. Her eyes twinkled again. I never thought I would see them twinkle like that again.

"Toadette, it's me." Her cap returned to its pink and white colors, and she pressed me to the spire, the rain on her face. For a second, I thought she was going to destroy me, in a crueler way.

"Toad." she said, and it's her again. She giggled, the same giggle I hear from her every time we meet, and held me closer. I was astounded at her perseverance.

"How did you do it?"

"I heard a little voice calling out to me." She chuckled again. "So I thought it must be you. Why didn't you shoot me?"

"Is that even a question? That would have been like shooting myself."

"Aw, Toad, you're so sweet."

"Well, I must say... You're pretty smart for such a cute little thing." I was instantly guilty for saying that, and tried to take it back, starting to pull away. "But seriously, face it. I'm not tough. I'm not pretty. I-". Toadette was giggling as she pulled me in.

"Okay, you're not pretty. So? I like how you look. You're smart. You're brave. And you're the one who saved me, here. What's not to like about you?" I was astonished that she said that about me. No one compliments me very much at all, really.

"Well, everything." I motioned to the city beneath us. "As far as they're concerned."

"But I don't really care about their opinions, Toad. All I care about is your opinion of me."

"Exactly. And, let me tell you, my opinion is the polar opposite of what those silly neener heads think. One day, reason is going to come up and slap them in the faces."

"Maybe they were cut out for Bowser, Toad, because they're terrible liars." I don't care that maybe someone is looking on, I don't care that Antasma could break this up, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. Toadette put her hands beneath my vest, clutching the fabric and pulling it upwards. I could sense what she was about to do. I felt myself pushing her out again.

"No." I told her. "Not yet. Not like this." I straightened my vest to its original position. She smiled at me. "We can do all that later."

"I knew you would say that, you little rascal!" She pinned me down. "Come here, you!" Just like that, we were kids again, rolling on the floor, laughing and playing. Eventually, I stood up.

"I hate to say this, but we still have some business to take care of."

"Right." She brandished her sword. "We don't need the guns anymore, do we?"

"Nope. Like Antasma said, all we have is ourselves. And that could be the most helpful restriction ever." I held my sword tightly, in the hopes of giving it more power, like it did when the zombies came. Then I felt myself dropping it, running towards her, and kissing her on the forehead. I wasn't blushing this time. She turned us around and kissed me on the lips. This was better than Flower Hill already. I don't know why. It just was! She pulled away after a full thirty seconds.

"That was fun."

"You think? Most girls would have fun being in close quarters with a guy every once in a while." We both laughed at this. "Now-" I picked up my sword again, and brandished it to the sky. "Time to give this little villain what for!"

Suddenly, I heard cheering. _Wait, cheering? How is that possible? They're zombies, right? _ Well, I was proved wrong, as I looked down and saw the citizens return to normal, hearing shouts of approval being sent up to the top. I waved to them, fueling their enthusiasm. I turned to her. "We must have broke the simulation somehow." Toadette smiled at me, and led me to the control room. There, banks of computers lined the walls, with a purple fire in the middle of it all. I pointed my sword at him.

"Antasma." He turned around, saw Toadette back to normal, and screeched in disbelief.

"What the- Impossible! This is madness! Oh, fine! No matter." He flew up. "It's time to end this! Be prepared to lose!"

"Come at me!" Toadette put a hand on my shoulder, and corrected me. "Come at us."

* * *

To be continued...


	21. Fight to the Finish

Chapter 21: Fight to the Finish

Their swords were glowing again as the two Toads and Antasma rose to the sky. There, a square battlefield, plain blue with walls on all sides, floated in midair. When they landed, Antasma instantly fired an energy sphere. Toadette rolled out of the way, causing the sphere to slam into the wall. The villain fired more spheres, but they all were met with the same fate. The Toads were just too fast.

"Hmm. So you guys are worthy of dueling me. Then I'll be all the more satisfied when I defeat you!" He grabbed Toad and tried to throw him over the edge, but he grabbed the railing and pulled himself back. Toadette took out her sword and started slicing Antasma. The sword was now glowing a steady white. Light pierced into the spirit, blinding him momentarily. Toad rushed in and joined her. But Antasma wasn't going down. He shot an energy wave, and it spread out, knocking them both back. Then he fired some lasers at the ground, cutting a circular hole in the battlefield. Toad leapt over it and stabbed Antasma in the head. He withdrew in pain.

"Gah! Okay. You've had your fun! Now face my wrath! Nyahahahahaha!"

His hue changed from purple to a grisly black, and he now had spikes jutting out of his spiritual arms. He slammed Toad into the wall with one of them. He did the same with Toadette. They both were next to each other, tired.

"See? No one commands Antasma! No one! Prepare to meet your fate!" He set to work charging up a dark laser to envelop them. As it grew bigger, Toad turned to Toadette and put his sword up, in a gesture of heroism. Toadette did the same, and all of a sudden, the intersection of their swords started shining intensely. Their own attack was forming. Antasma sputtered.

"Inconceivable! How did you manage to get your hands on the Swords of Revealing Light? They would never choose you as their wielders! You two aren't the heroes!"

"That's what happens when you put us in close range of each other, Antasma. Maybe you should go back to school and study up." Toadette spit back. The lasers were charged and ready. "On three, okay?"

"Okay." Toad agreed with her, and they stood up. "One..." Antasma supplied the next number.

"Two..."

"Three!" They all said it together, resonating throughout the entire battlefield. The lasers fired and hit each other, fighting with each other. This was a battle of whose willpower was stronger; the force of peace or evil. They all let out their respective battle cries, straining to force the other into submission.

"This is for the kingdom!". Toad put his foot back, and put all his power into the charge. The white laser slowly overcame the purple one, and Antasma was trying to hold on. Toad came up, leapt to his face, and started slashing him over and over and over. Antasma's colors slowly faded with every hit, turning from a deadly black to blue. When the blue spirit faced Toad, he stopped slicing and let Antasma fall to the floor.

"If you don't want to die," he said, coldly, "then leave. Leave and never return to this land again!"

"Never!"

"Fine, then." Toad put his sword up, ready to deliver the final blow. "Have it your way. You've been defeated by the power of love, Antasma." He grimaced. "How embarrassing." The sword glowed in the darkness, and he threw the blade into the spirit. A roar of anguish escaped Antasma as he was defeated once again. The purple fire vanished, and the clouds, once black, returned to a silky white. The sky turned blue again, and they could hear the distant, but audible, celebrations.


	22. Returner's Remorse

Chapter 22: Returner's Remorse

The battlefield slowly lowered to the ground, the shouts getting louder as it went. Everyone they knew was there: Peach, Daisy, Luigi, even the famed hero, Mario. And they all were applauding. _They're clapping for us. _Toad thought. _They think we're heroes. _When the platform was fully lowered, the crowd moved towards them, shouting in approval, congratulating them. They were lifted up off their feet, and carried down to the main floor of the castle. Fireworks were lighting up the sky. When they were at the courtyard, Toad wore a somber expression. He thrust his sword up into the air.

"This was a war." Everyone fell silent. "A war well fought. Antasma bombarded us with his biggest force yet. But we managed to pull it off. We managed to banish him from this land." Everyone erupted in applause. "However!" More silence. "This victory is not without a cost. That cost was hundreds of civilians, all taken from our fair city and thrust into the land of death. These lives shall not go without respite. Funerals are in order. So, if you want to pay your respects to these fair citizens, meet at the graveyard at midnight. That is all." He walked away, to no applause this time. Toadette walked after him, watching his head hang down.

"Toad, what's wrong?"

"I just..." He sat down, in the middle of the hallway. "I'm just mad at myself. For all the people I've killed."

"You shouldn't be. You did it for the right reasons."

"Yeah, but knowing that those innocent people have to have their lives taken by Antasma, and then shot by me... I've never killed this many people at once, Toadette, let alone this many civilians. If you were in my shoes, you would know. It's a case of remorse." He sighed.

"Hey, Toad." Toad looked back, to see Mario walking over. "What's the matter?" He explained the details. "Yeah, I get it. Sometimes being the hero isn't-a all it's cracked up to be. I've been through this many times before. I mean, this is your first-a time being in my place. You can either risk everything, or stand down and surrender. Risk versus reward. That's how things-a work these days.". He looked up. "And, trust me, I've chosen the wrong path dozens of times, and I wasn't happy about it. I felt like I shouldn't have killed the people that I did, like I wasn't a good hero. But, in times like this, you just have to take it like a man. Let go of the weights on your shoulders. Who was possessing the people that you killed, Toad?"

"Antasma was."

"Right. So, basically, it was him that killed the civilians, not you. It's not your fault, Toad. The problem is only as difficult as you make it. You're a soldier, Toad. A soldier worth the wait. You've really taken your time to reveal yourself. And that's good. I took my time, too. I was scared of my first journey to the castle. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't. And there were times when I felt like I wasn't going to make it. Like my fight with her." He pointed to Toadette. "I mean, I put myself at gunpoint. How is that not scary?"

"You put yourself at gunpoint?" Mario repeated, bewildered. "Stop being silly!"

"It's true." Toadette chimed in. "Really, I put the pistol in his face, but he's the one who gave it to me."

"That's unbelievable." Mario put a hand on his lap. "I would never do that at your age. That's very brave of you."

"Why, thank you, Mario. But your Princess is in another castle!" Toad laughed at his own joke, and pretty soon, everyone was laughing. "But, seriously, thanks."

"I have no need to be thanked. You're the one to be thanked. You saved us, Toad. You saved us all.". And with that, Mario walked up to the balcony and jumped off. Toadette turned to Toad, smiling.

"I knew there was a reason for our friendship, Toad.". He smiled back.

"Come on. Let's go home. I want to get away from all this."

* * *

To be continued...

**Author's Note: Sorry that Chapter 23 is taking longer than usual. I should have it up shortly. In the meantime, R+R!**


	23. Through the Fire

Chapter 23: Through the Fire

Toad led Toadette into his house, now fixed. It was now dark out, and the two decided they should call it a day. It had been very tiring, but the celebrations had lifted their spirits.

"I seriously don't know what just happened."

"We were dubbed heroes, that's what happened." Toadette smiled at him.

"Well, too bad it'll all be sullied at midnight tomorrow." Toad walked to his bed, with a sense of melancholy. "I feel bad for those poor people still."

"Oh, don't worry about it! It's not your fault!"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Toadette.". He smiled back. "In fact, I think you already have." They did their nightly routine, and got out of the restrooms at the same time. Toad was wearing all blue with a little bit of yellow, and Toadette all pink, with a little white. Then, out of nowhere, Toadette asked him something.

"Can I sleep with you today? Like, next to you?" Toad hesitated to answer.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know. You'll probably say no, anyway."

"That's not true! You certainly can!"

"Yay!" Toadette danced around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She tackled Toad down to the mattress.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Toad cried out, laughing all the while. He pushed her off. "No, seriously, we really should get to bed. We have quite the day for us tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good thing I'll be with you this time!" She climbed onto the bed with Toad, and they both shuffled under the covers at the same time. "I've always wanted to do this."

"Many people have."

"I was worried you'd reject me, thinking I was trying to... Oh, you know."

"Nope." Toad pretended to put on some make-believe sunglasses. "We're too cool for that. We're on top of the hill, not over it." Toadette laughed at this, and turned off the lights. Only the streetlights remained, faintly illuminating them and their immediate surroundings. Toadette imitated some Skrillex, as she said the words.

"Killing the lights. Like Skrillex.". She attempted to say the next part quietly. "Call 911, now!"

"Yeah, we have some Toads on fire over here!" They both laughed at each other's antics. Toadette couldn't stop blinking. "Thinking this is all a dream again, huh?"

"Yep." She moved in closer. "But we know it isn't. I still remember the locket. You know, from Flower Hill."

"Yeah. I still don't regret giving that to you."

"And I don't regret kissing you afterwards. That was the moment, right there."

"Well, I'll make you a new one. Right here." He was fast, very fast, as he pinned Toadette to the bed frame and kissed her again, his heart racing. She wrapped her arms around him, and the space between them disappeared. They stayed like that, the pressure fierce and passionate. Toadette held him tighter than ever, cooing in pleasure. In the midst of it all, Toad noticed his zippered nightshirt coming undone. He tried to ignore it, but it kept coming up, nagging him. Eventually, he started zipping it down entirely. Toadette stopped him and zipped it back up. _Wait, _she's _stopping _me, _now? What is going on?_

"Don't be silly, Toad." She came up and kissed his hand. "You don't need to reveal anything. I like you like this."

"Well, that's a first." They chuckled once more. Toadette's hands clutched his arms, then his shoulders.

"I'm surprised you aren't pulling away by now."

"Why? Do you think I'd be pulling away, ever?" Toad held her closer, their warmth clear. "Are you..." Toad said this quietly. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of being with you, with anyone. Well, I _was._" Toadette lay down, pulling him with her. "But now... I don't think I'm afraid anymore."

"That's good." The heat was getting to him, but he didn't dare to leave. "Sure is warm in here."

"Well, it should be. If you can't stand the heat, then too bad." She said this playfully. Her voice lowered, almost to a whisper. "Because, like you said..."

"We're the Toads, on fire." Toad finished for her. They pulled each other in, and there they lay, the wind cool and brisk on their smiling faces. Their happiness was radiant, multiplying by the minute. The stars were shining down on them. They had each other memorized.


	24. Flanders Fields

Chapter 24: Flanders Fields

"You still awake?" Toad ruffled the sheets in the hopes of getting Toadette to answer.

"Yeah."

"Did you like it? Me sleeping with you, I mean."

"Loved it... Toad..."

"Good." He kissed her cheek. "I hate to say it, but it's time to go. The funeral will begin any minute."

"Okay. Let's go." They didn't change their clothes; they knew that the townspeople wouldn't bother, either. They came to the graveyard, where a few city folk were waiting. "Sure is quiet. Maybe people don't want to get up at midnight for this."

"I don't mind, though. At least I'm here, and some people do care about these soldiers." The clock stroke twelve, the strokes booming throughout the city. As soon as the twelth stroke sounded, Toad kneeled down and began singing a poem.

_In Flanders Fields_

_The poppies grow_

_Between the crosses,_

_Row on row_

_To mark our place,_

_And in the sky,_

_The larks, still bravely singing, fly._

Tears began streaking down his face, almost invisible in the starlight. Toadette just stared. She had never seen him cry before, let alone in front of this many people.

_Scarce heard amid_

_The guns below_

_We are the dead,_

_Short days ago_

_We lived, felt dawn,_

_Saw sunset glow,_

_Loved and were loved_

_And now we lie._

_In Flanders Fields,_

_In Flanders Fields_

_And now, we lie_

_In Flanders Fields._

The candles were burning now, and the townsfolk started singing along with him.

_Take up your quarrel_

_With the foe,_

_To you, from failing_

_Hands, we throw_

_The torch; be yours_

_To hold it high_

_If you break faith_

_With us who die._

_We shall not sleep_

_For poppies grow_

_In Flanders Fields,_

_In Flanders Fields._

He buried his face in his hands, crying for all the lives lost. The people went away, to leave him in peace. Only Toadette remained, trying to console him, but it was useless.

"Toad, don't cry. I'm telling you, this is all Antasma's fault, not yours."

"I know. But those innocent civilians..." He shook from despair, almost breaking out into hysteria. "They didn't do anything, Toadette! And now, they're _dead! _It's just unforgivable!"

"Don't worry about them. There's nothing they could've done." Toadette skimmed the grass with her fingertips. "And, besides..." She placed her hand on his lap. "At least we still have each other, right?"

"Yeah. I guess that's more important than anything else." Toad stood up. "You're brilliant, you know that? You always find a way to cheer me up."

"The same could be said for you." Toadette replied, laughing. They walked out to their home again, taking the long way around. It was very late when they got there, but they didn't care. Toad let her in again, they went upstairs again, and shuffled under the covers again.

"I guess that midnight memory wasn't so bad after all."

"See? I knew it wasn't as bad as you thought it was." She came closer, almost touching him. "Sometimes you just have to take it. It's not that I don't like you being honest, Toad, but-"

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking back there. You mean more to me than anyone else. And I should take that into consideration more often." Toad put his hand behind her head, like a pillow. Toadette did the same. "And I do like being honest about everything, to tell the truth even if it's bad, but you aren't giving me that look of yours. Like I'm a traitor or something."

"Well," Toadette put her hand back, and touched his heart with it instead. "You're not." She slipped it around his back, her hand caressing the soft fabric, then held him as close as she possibly could. "I don't know if I should admit this, Toad."

"Don't be silly." He leaned back, and fell down onto the mattress, taking her with him. "I feel like you already have. I love you, Toadette." She smiled, put her head on the pillow, and kissed him again. This time, it felt familiar. He pulled her in, almost lying on top of her. "Good night, my darling."

"Good night. And, Toad?"

"What?"

"I love you, too." She kissed him good night, and they closed their eyes, cherishing every moment together.

* * *

To be continued...

The end of Part Two, and this novel, is near! Get ready for the final chapter!


	25. Star-Crossed Toads

**Final Chapter**: Star-Crossed Toads

Several long hours passed, the two Toads lying side by side. Then an envelope was slipped under the door by an anonymous benefactor, without them knowing. Soon after, the alarm started to go off, familiar as ever. Toadette was the one to get up this time, and turned it off again. Toad followed.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Toad!" They did their routine, and went downstairs to head out the door. Something caught Toad's eye, though. He went to the door and picked it up.

"A letter. It's from Peach's Castle. Must be important." He ripped it open and read it. Then he almost dropped it. "Oh, my goodness."

"What?" Toadette looked over his shoulder and read it herself. The letter read:

Toad and Toadette,

I want you both at the castle. It's something very important. Toad, bring your military vest today. The entire militia will be there.

Peach

"I don't know, but I feel like I'm getting promoted today."

"Seems like it. But if you are, then what do they want me for?"

"I guess we'll see. Now, let me get my military vest. I'll be right back." Several minutes passed, and Toadette could hear humming coming from upstairs. Toad came back down. Nothing had changed except that his vest was now different shades of blue, in a camo pattern, and a silver pentagon with a star inside was branded on the right side, the insingia for the Captain rank. Toadette executed a cat-call whistle, and they both started laughing.

"Toadette, did you seriously have to do that?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did." They chuckled again. Toad opened the door, armed the house, and they rode off, on their racing bikes this time.

"Sure feels like I'm racing in Mushroom City!" Toad hollered over the wind in their faces. Toadette smirked, and sped up. "Hey, wait!" Toad followed, racing after her. "Stop!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Toadette sped up again, easily going over seventy miles per hour. Then it turned into a game of who could get to the castle first. They both dodged and darted between oncoming traffic. Toadette, however, slowed down when she did this, while Toad didn't. Eventually, he started to pull ahead. When he got to the castle's walkway, he stopped and waited a full ten seconds. Toadette pulled up and sighed. "I guess you win again. You really are the racing master!"

"Hey, you're getting better." They walked up together, and spoke over the intercom.

"Who is this?" This was Princess Peach.

"Toad and Toadette." They said this in unison.

"Oh, if it isn't our little heroes! Come in, come in!" The royal doors opened, and they stepped inside. Peach led them to a room with a table, a velvet stage, and the ranks of the military branded above it. It was a big room, probably for an assembly of some kind, because almost the entire population was there. Toadette tried to step back, but Toad didn't let her.

"Hey, we're already here. Just... Roll with it." They stepped up to the stage, and Peach walked up to the podium.

"Thank you, thank you! Hello all, and welcome. This assembly has come together to honor our two brave heroes, Toad and Toadette! Give them a round of applause!" The audience erupted into cheers. The Toads just smiled and waved to them, which stirred up even more applause. "And our two heroes will certainly be rewarded. The military has come to give them that reward!" The entire military forces walked out, and the applause became louder. The Field Marshal, who happened to be Mario, stepped up. All was silent again.

"Okay. Let me just say this." He turned to the two Toads. "Congratulations, both of you." The cheering resumed. "I could never have done something quite like this when I first started saving the kingdom. You guys really took the time to let these people know who you really are. And I'm proud of that. Now, for your reward. Toad, come here." He did. An officer, a Captain himself, brought a plastic package. Inside it was another vest. Mario kneeled down.

"By the trust and power invested in me, I hereby promote Toad to the Brigadier General of the Mushroom Kingdom Military, to wear and hold the same. Assah!" At the last word, he ripped the package open, and the audience erupted into applause again. He handed Toad the vest. The changes were striking. There were now the words, 'Brigadier Toad', embroidered on the left side. On the right, there was a new insignia, of a golden star with silver wings. The symbol for the Brigadier General. Toad held his vest high in the air, and the cheering grew. He bowed to the audience, and walked off, putting on his new uniform.

"Of course, there is a reward for the lady, as well." Toadette stepped up. "Since you're not in the military, we didn't know what to give you. But Toad supplied the answer." He gestured to him, and Toad recieved another vest, encased in plastic wrap. The vest was red, instead of blue. Toadette gasped in shock.

"A military uniform? For me?" Toad nodded, and walked towards her. He gave her the vest. It was the same, but there was a different insignia, of a golden diamond surrounded by another diamond outline. Also, there were the words, 'Commander Toadette' branded on the left instead.

"I'll let you do the honors." Toad winked. "_Commander _Toadette." She ripped it open, and the audience applauded louder than ever. They embraced each other, and the audience reacted with a sign of affection. They pulled away.

"Was that too much to give away?" Toadette asked.

"You know," replied Toad, "I really don't care." They kissed again, and the audience reacted with smiles, applause, and shouts of "Yay, Toad!". He took her hand, and thrust it up into the air. The gesture signified that they were the bravest of all the Toads, that they had just opened the door to new lives, new horizons. But most of all, it showed that their legacy as star-crossed Toads would never be forgotten. They were the ones who mediated a war for their nation. They were soldiers. They were heroes.

**End of Part Two**

* * *

**And that's it! Please review, feedback is always appreciated! Check out my profile for other stories like this! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you all next time! (EDIT: Part Three is in order, and should be coming within the following week! Shout out to all my reviewers for inspiring me to continue!)**

**Matt1251**


	26. Diving Dare

**You guys wanted it, so here comes Part Three! ****A huge shoutout to all my reviewers for inspiring me to do a third part! Read, review, and admire the epicness!**

Chapter 26: Diving Dare

Ninety days had passed since Antasma succumbed to the might of the two heroes. The Mushroom Kingdom, being truly honored, had not forgotten their bravery, and did their best to acknowledge them when they could. Everything was great. And it was just another day for the two Toads...

"Come on, come on!" Toad beckoned her along into the car, laughing.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Toadette shuffled in the passenger seat, and the two drove away. They had been invited to the local pool.

"Do you have your swimsuit?"

"Oh, why wouldn't I?" She held up her backpack. "Don't be so worried. We're here to have fun."

"Right." They pulled up to the walkway, and got out. The pool was very large for an indoor pool, as it covered almost the entire room. There was also a hot tub positioned in the center, its waters almost overflowing into the colder pool below. Toadette just looked at it, as if she was ready to dive in. "Not so fast. We have to change first."

"Oh, right." They went into their respective locker rooms, with Toadette almost following Toad into his. After a few minutes, they got out, and sat down at one of the lounge chairs. Toad didn't change anything, except that his vest was thinner and had its ends tied together, so it wouldn't slip off. He also had a blue swimsuit, which was striped. It was Couples Night, so some lovebirds were there, including Mario and Peach. They were already in the water. Toadette turned away, and rolled up her flower patterned swimsuit top.

"Toad, can you spray some sunscreen right here?" She pointed to a spot on the small of her back. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong? You look... You look uncomfortable."

"I don't invite many people to look at me like this." Her swimsuit was another vest, but thinner. It also had one end draped over the other and was shorter, revealing more of her. Toad was applying the bottle of sunscreen, spraying it on her back. "Any people, actually." Toad continued, rubbing it in some more. It felt nice to him, soft and warm, as though he'd broken a barrier to her.

"I can't imagine why." He stood up, and walked around her, admiring the way she looked. "I mean, look at you. Dare I say, you're as beautiful as any of those people." He motioned toward the pool and the people inside.

"There you go again." She giggled, and pat his back. "Always complimenting me."

"Hey, it's what I do. Now, watch this." He ran towards the pool, jumped, did a back flip, and landed in the water feet first.

"Oh, wow! I never knew you were that good!"

"I watched the diving in the Olympics." He shrugged. "I know a few tricks." He then splashed her with water.

"Hey!" She giggled again, and ran towards him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Toadette didn't listen, and tackled him in the water, submerging them both. When they resurfaced, she splashed him back. Then water enveloped them both as they splashed each other, faster.

"Hey, Toad." He turned to where the voice came from, and Ferb walked up to the edge of the pool. His personality was changed; he now was Toad's friend, but the rivalry was still there.

"Hey, Ferb. What brings you here?"

"Oh, you know. Just chilling. Anyway, I challenge you to a dare. I bet you a hundred coins that you can't do a double front flip corkscrew off the high dive..." As soon as the word 'coins' was mentioned, everyone stared. "With everyone watching."

"How about two hundred?"

"That can work."

"All right, then." He got up out of the pool. "You're on." The new audience let out a 'ooh' of sorts, signifying that someone was about to get busted. Toad climbed up to the high dive, about twenty feet up. He readied himself, pretending to jump off.

"Oh, come on!" proclaimed a heckler, tired of waiting. "Get on with it!"

He leapt up, executing a double front flip corkscrew, exactly as planned. But his momentum led him to keep going, doing another front flip. Midway in doing so, he was hurtling towards the rocky edge of the hot tub. Everyone gasped. However, he did manage to straighten himself in time, as he pushed off the edge, did a back flip, and ended up being caught by none other than Toadette. Cheers filled the room instantly.

"I guess you're not that mediocre after all." Ferb said to him. He gave him not two hundred coins, as planned, but much more than that. He gave him a single silver coin.

"How much is this?"

"A grand."

"A thousand coins?" Toad exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Yep. For that epic show I just saw."

"Gee, Ferb, thanks!"

"Don't mention it." He whispered. "No, really. My friends would kill me if they found out about this." They chuckled. "I better leave." He motioned towards the locker rooms. "Better get ready for the competition."

"What competition?" Toad asked, but he was already walking away. Then a beep filled the room, from the loudspeaker.

"The Sing-Off competition is in thirty minutes! If you want to prove your ability for that special someone, get in there and sing!" The announcement ended, and Toad hastily got out of the water.

"Oh, shoot! I completely forgot! The competition!"

"You're going to enter?" Toadette replied, astonished.

"Why wouldn't I?" He rushed towards the locker rooms, but ended up slipping on the wet tile, and grabbed the wall for balance. Toadette chuckled, following him.

"Very funny." Toad called back, as they dissapeared past their blue metal doors.

To be continued...


	27. The Sing-Off

Chapter 27: The Sing-Off

The hallway to the stage was covered in carpet, very lavished, as was the pool. Toad didn't think that it would be this extravagant, as he wore a blue blazer with a black tie. Toadette followed. Ferb was somewhere in the front, wearing a green suit and tie. They entered the competition room, and stared. The floor was covered in red carpet, as were the walls. The ceiling was lit up with lights. The stage was dark velvet, with the podium in the back of it all. A Toad host was positioned in the middle.

"Welcome, welcome! As you know, this is the Sing-Off competition. Let's tell you the rules. Very simple. Two people will sing to the same track accordingly. All you have to do is prove to the audience that you're the better singer. Whoever the audience picks will move on. The eight contestants will partake in these battles until only one remains. That person will win 1,500 coins and will be crowned the Sing-Off champion!" The people applauded. The host leapt up onto the stage. "You guys ready?" The audience applauded some more. "I can't hear you! I said, _are you guys ready?_" The audience's cheering grew to fill the room. "Then let's start this! I need it dramatic up in here." The lights dimmed.

"Now, the first pairing. Veronica, come on up here." Veronica was a purple capped Toad, with a black suit on her. She smiled out to the audience as she walked up to the stage. "You'll be paired with... Toadette!" She stepped up as well, smiling.

"Let the battle begin." How to Save a Life's opening bars played, and Veronica stepped up.

Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through

She had a good voice, but it broke in some places.

Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had I known how to save a life

Veronica stepped down, the audience applauding a little. During the interim between verses, Toadette took her place.

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence

Her lines were pretty much the same quality, but her voice never broke. She began to become more confident.

Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

The music grew louder, and her voice went with it.

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

The music ended, and the audience applauded, definitely louder than Veronica's applause. The host came in between them.

"I believe we've reached a decision. The winner of this battle..." He thrust his right hand up into the air. "Toadette!" The people applauded once more, as Veronica shook hands with the host, then with Toadette.

"Well played." She then went off, still smiling.

"All right. The next battle..." Toad got lost in the battles. All he could really hear were the winners.

"The winner of the second match... Artis!"

"The third battle goes to... Ferb!" Toad applauded to that one, but weakly, knowing he was next. He climbed up to the stage.

"I see you know you're next. Would the remaining contestant step up, please?" A short Toad, one he didn't know, stood up and walked. Once again, he got lost in what he was doing. All he could remember was the music starting, Train's "Hey, Soul Sister", and the audience cheering loudly after his part was finished.

"Woah! This audience is going nuts! I think it's obvious. The person going on to the next round... Toad!" The audience cheered louder, and clapping could be heard. "We're going to take a short break. Stick around for Round Two!"

To be continued...


	28. Battle of the Century

Chapter 28: Battle of the Century

The final round had came. Toad couldn't believe how fast the other ones went. And how he was in it. The host spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for the final round! If you thought the first two were intense, you haven't seen anything yet! Would the finalists please come up?" The room erupted in cheers and applause as Toad and Toadette came on stage from opposite sides. They shook hands, and gripped their own microphones.

"Because it's the last round, we're playing the whole song. Without further ado... Let the final battle begin." The intro of "I Cry", by Flo Rida, played. Toadette spoke first.

I know

Caught up in the middle

I cry, just a little

When I think of letting go

Oh no

Gave up on the riddle

I cry, just a little

When I think of letting go

A little applause came, but was quickly drowned out by the music and Toad's words.

I know you wanna get behind the wheel but only one Rida

Eyes shut still got me swimming like a diver

Can't let go, I got fans in Okinawa

My heart to Japan quake, losers and survivors

Norway, no you didn't get my flowers

No way to say it better but the killer was a coward

Face just showered, the minute in a hour

Heard about the news, all day went sour

Bitter moments got me feeling like a lemon here

Put you in the box just as poisonous as a cigarette

Send my regards or regardless I get arrested

Ain't worried about the killers just the young and restless

Get mad 'cause the quarter million on my necklace

DUI never said I was driving reckless

You and I know that jealously is not oppressive

Oh no I can't stop I was destined

The applause became much louder, as the chorus came again.

I know

Caught in the middle

I cry, just a little

When I think of letting go

Oh no

Gave up on the riddle

I cry, just a little

When I think of letting go

As soon as the chorus ended, the room filled with applause and cheers again, and the audience started clapping to the beat.

Champagne buckets still got two tears in it

And I put that on my tattoo of Jimi Hendrix

Get depressed leather outfit all in it

'Cause the press tell it all get a meal ticket

Clean next get in the car just a little visit

Sacrifice just to make a hit still vivid

Rihanna kiss you blessed just kill critics

Bugatti never mean I'm rich, just God fearing

Look at me steering, got no boss staring

Got a good feeling

Mr Mike Caren, tell his Billie Jeans

I'm on another planet

Thank E-Class, Big Chuck or Lee Prince Perries

Buy my momma chandeliers on my tears, man

Thirty years you had thought these emotions vanish

Try to live, try to figure how your sister vanish

No tears, I knew you wouldn't panic

The cheers continued, this time accompanied by some whistling. The song continued to the end, the two Toads singing all the while. When it finally ended, the applause was tremendous, and some were even asking for an encore. The host turned to the camera.

"That, my friends, was the Sing-Off battle of a lifetime! I-" He shrugged. "I don't even know who won!" He stepped out, the applause growing. "Okay, okay, settle down." The applause took a while to silence, but he eventually got it under control. "Now, you two. I really don't know who did better on that one. Audience, what do you think?" The audience stayed quiet, signifying that they didn't know, either. "Seems like you guys don't know either. Hmm." He took both of the Toads' hands. "Then I'll do this. This battle..." The audience held their breath, not knowing that they had ceased to breathe.

"This battle is a draw!" Both their hands came up, and the applause flared up, this time louder than ever, almost raucous. "Well, that ends the Song-Off competition. Give them a big hand for winning!" The applause maintained its level of intensity. "We're going to take a break, so get ready for the dance!" _What? _Toad thought. _A dance? Oh, no. _His face turned as red as the spots on his cap, as he feebishly turned away.

To be continued...


	29. Dancing in the Darkness

Chapter 29: Dancing in the Darkness

"All right, here we go. The moment all you people have waited for! It's time for the Couples Dance!" Everyone clapped, except Toad, hanging his head. _How am I going to dance with her in front of all these people?_ "Everyone find a partner! DJ, spin it!" The music started up, but Toad was still in the corner, with Toadette in the middle of the room, looking for him. She saw him for a moment, as he disappeared into the hallway, behind the door. She walked out after him. He picked up the speed, which she matched. Eventually, he stopped.

"Toadette, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"You know why. How am I going to dance at all with you in front of all those people? As soon as they see me out there, I'll be ruined!"

"No, you won't!" She chuckled. "Here, I'll help you." She took his hand, and together they walked out again, Toad remaining stagnant at first. When they came back in, everyone applauded at the sight. "See?" Toad smiled, and held on tighter, as they walked to the middle of the room. He nodded to the DJ, signifying that he wanted a new song. It turned out to be a fast one. The DJ shook his head.

"Whoops. Not that one." Another fast one came on. "Or that one. What is wrong with the turntables today?" he mumbled to himself. Yet another track came on, but this one was decreased in tempo. "There we go." Toad immediately recognized the tune.

"It's 'Chasing Cars'."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Listen." The first lyrics were spoken.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

They didn't need to say anything after that. Toadette just wrapped her hand in his, and they danced, twirling around each other, like in Shroom City. Nothing could bring them down. More lovebird couples were dancing around them, but they had center stage. Eventually, the song ended, and it felt like it was all over too soon.

Toad took a gracious bow, first to the audience, then to Toadette, kissing her on the forehead as he did.

"You missed." Her playful tone was still there, and she felt butterflies coming. Her complexion, to Toad, was prettier than ever, and he couldn't stop staring. Her eyes gleamed, and she took his other hand. It felt like it was on fire. He thought, in the back of his mind, what he wanted her to do. _Come on..._

"Your point is?"

"You missed..." Toadette cooed, and, before Toad knew it, his lips were sealed in the warmest kiss he'd ever experienced. He stepped back from all the pressure she put into it, but seconds later, he was returning it. To them, the scenery wasn't really there anymore; it was just them. Them and their burning passion for each other. Toad leaned in some more, and delicately slipped a hand beneath her vest. They pulled away from their kiss, just a little. Their faces were still just an inch apart, if not less.

"Toad, what are you doing?" Despite the somewhat alarming question, she didn't say it that way. In fact, she only smiled even brighter.

"You'll see." They got up, Toad's hand still beneath her clothing, and walked out of the room, the audience shouting and applauding all the while as the music started back up again. They walked across the pool room, and went in the locker rooms, but in the same one this time, and shut the door. This had just became personal. They sat near her locker and embraced each other once again. His hand hadn't moved from the spot on her back, as he slipped it behind her, the warmth overwhelming the smooth feel of the fabric.

"This, Toadette, is something I've been wanting to do since the moment I laid eyes on you." He then thrust off her vest in one swift motion, revealing her chest, a region all new to him. She was wearing her swimsuit top, and nothing else. His heart fluttered. _My goodness... Is she really that beautiful? How can I adore one person this much? I better stop. _

"How demanding you are." She smiled. "You dirty little rascal, asking me to undress."

"Only partially, silly! Who do you think I am, Mario? You should see the things he does with Peach."

"Well, I'm not going to do that. At least, for now." She did the same, sweeping his vest over his head. _She's not troubled by even this. _

"Yeah. This is all I really want. You really are the girl of my dreams." And with that, their lips touched once again. _Toad, you've really scored this time._

To be continued...

* * *

Kind of a romantic beginning to Part Three, huh? Hope you guys liked it, because next chapter, things will get serious again...


	30. Surprise Attack

Chapter 30: Surprise Attack

The two Toads had just put their vests back on. Toadette took his hand, and they started to walk out. Just as Toad put his hand on the door, though...

**BANG!**

The shot was so loud, Toad staggered backwards, even though the bullet didn't hit him. Toadette tried to look out to see who was firing, but just then another round was shot. It whizzed past her, and almost hit Toad right in the face.

"All right, _who's out there?_" Toad stormed out the door, fists up. No one was there. He slammed the door that Toadette wasn't leaning out of in anger.

"_Show yourself!_" He hadn't raised his voice at this level in a long time. Toadette almost shuddered at the tone. A shadow flew through the shattered ceiling, but instead of cackling, like any normal villain would do, he just said something.

"I have fury!" They recognized the statement.

"Fawful! What are you trying to plan this time? Oh, wait, you aren't. Since you're too busy with your little 'practical jokes'." Fawful just laughed.

"I have chortles from hearing that! This will be fun! Dark Star, needing you!" Toad stepped back, expecting the dark deity itself to come out and attack. Instead, a hologram of it popped up, from Fawful's wristwatch.

"I think you know what I'm 'trying to plan', here." Now it was Fawful who was mimicking. "I have chosen to wake this dark being like my Fawful-ish alarm clock. Although, alas, it is like Midbus." He shook his head. "It takes a long, long time to wake up."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, really? Now you're the one who is like Midbus. Always trying to get in my way!" He was riding in a pod of sorts, and extended a robotic arm from the middle of it, grabbing Toad and pulling him into the air. "I have fury!" The scene before Toadette made adrenaline course through her. She burst through the door.

"What? Your pink, little girlfriend is here, too?" Fawful cackled again. "Well, you're certainly invited to the party!" He wasn't paying attention, as Toadette took Toad's hand, and tried to hold on to something. She ended up grabbing a metal post near the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Toad cried out, over the machine's whirring. "You'll get kidnapped, too!"

"You're... not... taking... him!" Toadette screamed at Fawful, as she tried to pull Toad away from his robotic grasp. Toad just stared, in shock at what he was seeing before him. He kicked the metal pod, weakening the robot's grip. He did it again. The he picked his foot up, and kicked at the cockpit's glass, shattering it. The shrapnel got in Fawful's face, as he screamed and let go of the controls. The pod thrashed about wildly, then collapsed. Toad fell to the floor, rolling to avoid being hurt. Fawful stared in silence at the wreckage.

"Very well. I bid you adieu!" He flew away on his jetpack. "I HAVE CHORTLES!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Toad jumped for him, but he was already gone. When they were sure that he was nowhere in sight, they turned to each other and hugged, grateful that they didn't lose each other this time.

"You ready?" Toad asked her, as she was going with him.

"As I'll ever be." They got in their car in silence, and went to Peach's Castle, now the extravagant building it once was. They suited up, bringing the same weapons as they brought to Antasma's fight, and also some food and sleeping bags.

"Let's do this." Toad said, to himself. "We've got a kingdom to save." They rode off on their bikes, knowing the way to his castle, as it loomed in the distance.

To be continued...


	31. A Note of Courage

Chapter 31: A Note of Courage

Peach walked up to her castle, everything seeming normal. She wanted to meet and greet everybody again, since she had just returned from her vacation. She opened the door.

"Princess!" Everybody exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, my!" The princess stepped back in shock. "What exactly happened here? Is something the matter?"

"He's gone!" a Toad servant piped up.

"Who's gone?" Peach asked the crowd, a growing expression of worry on her face.

"Toad is missing, Princess."

"_What?_"

"Yeah. We had nothing to do, so we tried to knock on the door of his room, asking him to play, and no one was there. We searched every room of the castle."

"Go and look for him again! I can't lose my assistant! Not now!" The servants went to work, searching every room, calling his name. After a half hour, Peach found a piece of paper, sealed with a sticker of his emblem. "Everybody stop!" They did. "Come here." They huddled around her. She held up the paper.

"A letter from-a Toad, most likely." Luigi inquired. "Let's-a read it." Peach did, saying the words aloud.

"Princess,

Another deity has come to enslave the kingdom in darkness. In his planning, he is reawakening the Dark Star to control the world." Everyone gasped. Peach kept reading.

"I want you back at the castle, to prepare for whatever may lie ahead, while me and Toadette try to stop this madness. For the last time, I bid you adieu, and good luck." She sniffled as she put the paper down. All was silent, except for Peach's almost inaudible sniffling. She finally broke down, and started crying, her tears staining the carpet below. The servants rushed to calm her.

"There's no reason to cry, Princess." Peach wasn't listening, as she pushed them away in desolation, and ran up to her room, locking the door behind her. Then she sat down on the settee, trying to control her emotions.

"That Toad... He's only... putting himself... in more danger..." She buried her head in her white hands, from clutching the bed sheets so tightly. "I can't lose him. Not with everything he's done for us." But she couldn't just go out there and help him. She could only sit. She could only sit and wait for the inevitable.

* * *

It now was dark out. The gravel road seemed to continue indefinitely, meandering across the landscape. The tires of his bike screeched as Toad skidded to a stop.

"Should we stop here?" He pointed to a precipice just ahead, with the road curving to its left, following the cliff down at a shallower angle. Overlooking the rock was some water. The Toads looked to their right, but all they could see was more water. They had reached the coastline.

"This seems like a lovely place." They unpacked their things, staking their sleeping bags in the near blackness.

"Now, where did I put that...?" Toad searched his bag for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the stupid flint. Where is it?" Toad grumbled as he searched, while Toadette covered her mouth to stop her from giggling at his actions. "I swear I have it in here somewhere..." Toadette threw a rock over the edge of the cliff. It bounced off the precipice and landed in the water. "Oh, _here_ it is!" Toad's hand grasped a small silver flint, as he pulled it out of his backpack. "Okay, I seriously need to keep this thing more organized. This is ridiculous."

"You are keeping it organized. The flint just hates you. It's so small."

"That is true." The flint was only two inches long, an inch wide, and no more than a millimeter thick. "Well, it's getting dark. We'd better go to sleep."

"Out here? In the cold?"

"Relax, Toadette." He smiled. "It isn't cold. Even if it is, we can handle it." He was grinding the flint over a pile of sticks, trying to make a fire, to no avail.

"Here, let me." Toadette got some pine needles, and threw them on top. "Now try." He produced a spark again, and the needles ignited. Pretty soon, flames were crackling.

"You're good at this!" Toad complimented her. She giggled. "Now, watch." He took out his phone, even though it had no service. He then took a stick and ignited it. "Dial C, for chupacabra." Toadette was now laughing. He pressed 1 three times, then brought the stick up behind the machine, making it look like it was on fire.

"Ha ha!" He waved the phone and the stick around, Toadette barely able to contain her laughter. "This is him!" He moved the phone closer to her, teasingly. "Hey, want to talk to him?" He then pulled it away, laughing himself. It took a few minutes before the laughter faded to giggles again, as they settled in to their sleeping bags.

"Toad, are you sure you got the right size for me?" Toadette mentioned. "This feels a bit... small."

"Here, let me check." He turned over and read the tag himself. "You're right... I must have ordered you a small, when you needed a medium. And, come to think of it..." He checked his own. "I think mine's too big. I mean, look at this." He showed her the sleeping bag, its excess size causing it to flop on the ground messily. Toadette snickered.

"Well, this is a predicament." Actually, she did have an idea, but felt it was too personal, too intimate to bring up. She bit her lip.

"Wait a second. Are you hiding something?" Toad asked, with a hint of playfulness.

"How did you know?" Toadette shot back, sitting up instantaneously.

"You always bite your lip like that when you're hiding something. It's your tell." She stopped. "Ferb's is patting his head, if it makes you feel better." He smirked. "Now, what is it? Don't be afraid. You can tell me anything."

"Well... Toad, I..." She broke out in a cold sweat. _Don't worry about it. Just tell him. _

"Can I sleep in yours?" She immediately blushed, moving away slowly.

"Toadette, don't ask me those questions anymore." She was crushed, taking that as a negative comment. "No, no, no. I don't mean it that way."

"Yes, you do!"

"I really don't, Toadette." He unzipped her sleeping bag, as if trying to let her out of it. "You know the answer's yes." Her eyes widened. She rushed out and embraced him.

"Thanks, Toad."

"You're very welcome." He zipped his up, the material constricting them together, and closed his eyes. Just when sleep was about to take him away, Toadette ran a hand over his back, gently caressing him. He felt something start to build up inside him, but he didn't know what. _Butterflies, most likely. I've never experienced that before. _He smiled at her and did the same. He felt it starting to build faster, coursing through his blood like adrenaline. _Maybe a different kind of it? An affectionate kind of adrenaline, maybe._ Then, just as soon as it had come, it had stopped. Toadette leaned against him, closed her eyes, and the warmth of their love lulled them to sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

This ended up being the longest chapter so far! Pretty nice, if you ask me.


	32. Diary Days

Chapter 32: Diary Days

It was the early morning, and Toad couldn't sleep. The good thing was, since he was now awake, he could hear Toadette's faint breathing, and the occasional coo of pleasure, from having Toad right on top of her. He spotted something in her backpack, and reached out to grab it. It was her diary. Toad almost gasped, but resisted, for he might wake Toadette up. _And we all know what happens if you're caught reading a girl's diary. _He opened it up, and began reading.

Day 1

So, this one little Toad came up to me at the carnival today.

Toad almost dropped the book right on Toadette's face. This was the day they met.

He saw me before I saw him. I looked at him, and he was walking towards me. No joke. The little guy was actually walking to me. He was red spotted, but had a blue vest. Pretty unusual, but I liked the pairing, for he was ravishing in it. I stood up, smiled, and walked towards him. He was carrying some popcorn. I thought he was going to pick up a kernel and hand it to me. But no, he actually gave me the entire box. Or, he tried, before my hand got in his way, and the popcorn spilled all over the floor.

"Oh, my goodness! Are you okay?" I tried to tell him that I was the one that did it, but he just hung his head.

"I'm sorry, ma'am! I'll clean this up."

"I'll help you." I immediately stooped down to help.

"No, ma'am, it's okay. I'll do this myself."

"Don't be so ashamed of yourself!" I giggled. "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, the name's Toad." He reached out a hand. "Pleased to meet you... Oh, I didn't catch yours, either."

"Toadette." I took his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Toad." We both felt our faces getting a little pink. Then he walked away. It was an unexpected encounter, but I'm pretty sure that he takes a gander to me. I sure hope I meet him again sometime.

~Toadette

Toad's face was red. This time, he really did drop the diary, making a loud thunk on the ground. Toadette's eyes fluttered open. _Oh, no. If she finds out about this, I'm done!_

"Oh, hi, Toad. Is something up?"

"No, no, it's nothing. I'm just..." Toad decided to just tell her. "Just reading this." He held up the book, which Toadette snatched from him.

"You've been reading my diary?" Toadette accused. "Toad, how could you?"

"I know." He hung his head in shame. "It was just hanging out of your bag, and I couldn't resist. I'm sorry.". Toadette just lay there.

"No, I am. I shouldn't accuse you of reading my diary. It's only natural. I mean, we've been together for a while. Of course you want to know my secrets. And plus, I really like the fact that you're being honest about this. Most people would just act like it, I don't know, fell out of my backpack or something."

"You're..." Toad was amazed; her demeanor was the complete opposite of what he thought it was going to be. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not! I saw your diary in your bag, as well. And it's safe to say that I snuck a few peeks at it. So I'm not one to talk." She flipped over, putting herself on top of him. "You know, I'm surprised that you're not running away in shame right now. At least, that's what you would do in third grade."

"Toadette, don't be silly. I would never run away from someone like you." Toadette blushed, and stood up, trying not to take it too far. They were very close to doing so just the day before.

"Thanks, Toad. Now, we'd better get ready. We have a lot of distance to travel." So they did, packing their stuff and riding away on the craggy coast.

* * *

Fawful was in his castle, pacing the room. The castle was gilded with silver at the top, and he spied two little people riding along the road, just a few miles away.

"Midbus! Come!" His henchman did.

"What is it, Master Fawful?"

"Those two Toads are hunting us down like Mario hunts Bowser. I want you to go and stop them. Whatever you do, don't hold back!"

"Yes, Master. I will proceed in eliminating them immediately." He then tried to rush out the door, but ended up slamming his head on the frame. He groaned as he walked out, stumbling.

* * *

To be continued...

If you're thinking that a battle scene is coming next chapter, then you're right! Be ready!


	33. Midbus' Masterpiece

Chapter 33: Midbus' Masterpiece

It was the end of the second day. The Toads were considerably close to Fawful's castle; the door was visible, although small. As they were riding, a trash can flew into the air.

"Did you see that?" Toadette asked.

"Yeah. A trash can, flying into the air? Weird. Probably just an angry person throwing it." They continued. More trash cans flew, the Toads getting more suspicious. Finally, Toad stopped, and got off his racing bike.

"Okay, I'm going to go see what is causing all this." He disappeared into the foliage. It wasn't long before he tore out of it, though, with a panicked expression.

"What is it? What happened?"

"It's Junker."

"Okay, then. We've got to take it down." Sure enough, the robotic, remote controlled trash can burst through the bushes and punched the air with its metallic fists, signifying that it wasn't messing around. They brandished their swords, and the battle began.

The robot's first move was to try to throw trash cans at them, which they dodged. One of them was thrown on target, but Toadette blocked it, sending it hurtling back and hitting Junker instead. It whirred loudly in anger. Toad tried to slice it, but the sword just ricocheted off the robot's metal exterior. He whipped out his gun and tried shooting it, but the bullet was met with the same fate.

"Okay. We have to kill it with his own weapons." The robot lunged at them, punching the pistol right out of Toad's hands. Then it started to throw more trash cans. Toad whipped out his sword and tried to hit them back as best he could, but he had little control over where they went. One of them was on course, but Junker saw it and blocked it as well, sending it back. Toadette parried it again, and this time, the robot wasn't ready, and the can hit it in the face. Junker whirred louder, and tried to punch Toad, but he leapt up, nullifying it. It still hit him in the foot, though, and he flew back. More trash cans were thrown.

"Alright, then." Toadette said to the machine. "Time for a little game I like to call Chain Reaction." Toad recognized the name, as he'd seen the show on television quite a few times. The trash can was thrown, with a little more velocity. Actually, a lot more velocity. So much so, that Toad couldn't block it in time. He got thrown back into the foliage, and let out a cry of anger. Another trash can flew at them, with the same speed. This time, he was ready, and blocked it. Junker did the same, like a game of table tennis. Toadette parried it again, and Junker blocked it again. The can was hurtling right between the two. They crossed their blades, and threw them forward, sending the debris flying with blinding speed. Junker tried to block it once more, but it was too late. The can slammed right into its core, and the machine broke apart.

"That was fun." Toadette said to him, after the robot was defeated. Toad just smiled at her.

* * *

Back at Fawful's castle, the villain was furious.

"They defeated it? I HAVE FURY!" he roared. "Midbus, I'm afraid this requires a more brutal approach. I request you to go after them yourself."

"Yes, master." Midbus turned and walked out, but ended up slamming his pink body, once again, on the door frame. "Seriously. Why in the name of a Mushroom does this keep happening?" he grumbled, as he prepared for the fight.

* * *

To be continued...


	34. Treacherous Tirade

Chapter 34: Treacherous Tirade

The ground behind Fawful's Castle rumbled and shook menacingly. Fawful was laughing evilly.

"Now, I have changed my plans. I will now absorb the Dark Star's energy for myself! Then, I will be recreated, enhanced, modified into the greatest villain the world has ever seen!" He pumped his fist, hooking himself to a machine. "The dark energy will consume me, and I will rule all!" He then shot bolts of lightning from his hands. They crackled and shot towards Peach's Castle, hitting it and the stuff around it. Any unfortunate people who happened to be in their way were vaporized. The energy from them created a thunderstorm, swirling clouds of purple hovering over the city. It was an evil sight to behold. The townsfolk were running out of their houses, grabbing what they could, and rushed to the safety of Peach's Castle, practically the only building that wasn't damaged, despite all the stuff hitting it. Winds whipped around, throwing debris like a tornado. The sky was black, rain pouring down in sheets over the city, overflowing the storm drains.

"Nothing can stop me now! I HAVE FURY!" Fawful cackled.

* * *

"Something huge is happening." Peach warned her servants. "Something evil... The Dark Star has not been reawakened, but, rather, Fawful is manipulating its energy to destroy us." The servants gasped. "We have to stay safe. Whatever you do, don't leave the premises. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." The servants said quietly, but in unison.

"Good. You may go." The servants filed out to their rooms, while Peach just sat in her room, waiting for the end. _Those Toads have no idea what they're getting into. It'll kill them. It'll kill us all..._

To be continued...

Sorry this is such a short chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else to say.


	35. Rage Against the Machine

Chapter 35: Rage Against the Machine

Perspective Change! Ah, another chapter from Toad's perspective. Or is it? Nope, this chapter is from Toadette's perspective instead! Enjoy the variety!

Lightning was flashing down on us and the kingdom as we made our way to Fawful's doorstep. It was frightening, to say the least. Out of all the things I've been through with him, this had definitely had the least favorable circumstances. I felt like I couldn't do it. There was a hint of a smile on Toad's face, but a sign of a frown on mine.

"Cheer up, Toadette." His words were light, cheerful. Not the most probable way to say a sentence, with the situation and all, but I liked it nonetheless. I felt myself smiling back, and I whipped out my blade and sliced the door to pieces. Just as I did so, an alarm rattled my very insides. Guards rolled in, and I sliced one, then another and another. Toad was staring at me for a bit, as if he was astonished at my heroism. Then he started slicing with me, and we destroyed the armada. Then Fawful rolled in, applauding slowly.

"I have to say, I'm impressed by your very Fawful-like style of combat. But that will be the last time you will ever win in a fight!"

"And where's the Dark Star? I see you still haven't reawakened it. Oh, how pathetic you are." Toad spit at him.

"Pathetic? Pathetic?" He turned around, and a dark glow emitted him. He had turned into Dark Fawful, his abilities stronger. "I am far from pathetic!" We both gasped at the same time. He had gone mad.

"Bring it on!" we both said, in unison.

"Oh, it's brought!" He shot some energy balls at us. We expected to dodge them easily, since me and him both have experienced this before. But the balls were much faster than we thought, and just as they locked on to me, I parried them, sending them back.

"Gah!" He stepped back. "Man, you people are annoying!" He shot more balls. He was pratically going bullet time with all those spheres. This time, they were all coming for Toad, not me, but I went in and deflected them anyway. They all went back to their maker, and slammed him into the wall. He groaned and flew through the ceiling.

"He must be going to the spire." Toad reasoned. He turned to me. "I'll go it alone from here." He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"No." I said it with every ounce of finality I could muster. I thought he was going to resist the argument and prove his point about it being too dangerous, but instead, he just took my hand. The point where our fingers laced together was the warmest point between us that I had felt in quite a while.

"I knew you would say that." He squeezed my hand tighter. "Let's finish this." We walked up to the spire, not saying a word.

* * *

To be continued...

I know, the last two chapters were pretty short, but don't think I am rushing this. I'm just can't think of anything else to say in those chapters that isn't blatantly obvious.


	36. The Final Break

Chapter 36: The Final Break

This was it. The final battle was at hand. The Toads burst through the door leading to the spire, lightning flashing. The world was literally crumbling beneath them. Fawful was now a deadly black, chuckling.

"You guys still here?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Toad shot back.

"I thought my fury would scare you away. By the way, I absorbed Midbus, too. He was useless. But I guess you guys are more persistent than I thought. Very persistent, indeed." He flew up. "But, I'm afraid I have to end you. Right here, right now." He teleported behind them both and kicked them, sending them staggering forward.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" Toadette tried to slice him, but he just teleported out of the way, and made a dark blade of his own. They then got into a sword fight, and it looked like it was an equal matchup, each combatant deflecting the other's attacks. They were deadlocked. Fawful tried a stab, but Toadette dodged it and stabbed him. Fawful cringed, but, in mere seconds, he was fighting again. The clashes could be heard in the surrounding plains.

What they didn't know was that everyone in the kingdom was looking out the glass windows of Peach's Castle, watching the momentous occasion. Some servants had closed their eyes, looking the other way. The more major characters, like Mario, only stared. The sky was black, rain was pouring, lightning was flashing, and the winds were blowing the metal statues out of the ground.

But, alas, the Toads were only delaying the inevitable. Eventually, they were forced to miss, and Fawful seized his chance, hitting Toad with the bladeless end of his sword. The pain ripped through him like a knife through butter. He fell on his arm, almost breaking it. Fawful stood over him, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"See? I told you. Fawful's fury is too much for you to handle! It's been nice knowing you!" He swiped the sword down. Toad had no time. He braced for impact, but the sharpness of the blade never came. Instead, he heard a sickening thud.

"_What in the-" _Fawful stepped back in disbelief. There, standing before his planned victim, doubled over, was a Toad with a pink cap, braids, white spots, a pink vest. Toadette.

To be continued...

Dun dun Dunn! Cliffhanger!


	37. A Heroine's Sacrifice

Chapter 37: A Heroine's Sacrifice

The hit could be heard through the awful storm, resounding like a bell's peal. Pure anger coursed through Toad, as he almost staggered back at the sight of Toadette collapsing on the spire's floor. He flew at him, first hitting him with the hilt of his sword. Fawful groaned. He then stabbed his dark blade, took it from him, and threw it into the sky and off the building. Finally, he grabbed his leg, and held him over the edge, so that he was the only thing that was stopping him from falling. Fawful whimpered in fear.

"I have mercy! I was meaning to hit you!" Fawful pleaded.

"Well," Toad spit back, "you managed to do something even worse." He threw him over, watching his body until it hit the ground with a sickening thud. His dark hues faded, returning to his stately green. Despite the win, the people back at the castle were feeling no better. Mario went to get some handkerchiefs. The thunderstorm faded, now that the Dark Star's energy was dispersed. The skies were sunny again, but they still retained the feeling of regret. The hero stepped towards Toadette's fallen body, and stooped next to her, blood covering his shoes. He saw a mass of the liquid by her face, as the blade left a gash an inch deep. It seemed that, for Toad, he had not won the battle. He touched her cheek, the one without the wound. It was already cold. His heart beat faster, not in affection, but in fear. She managed to smile, and say her last words.

"Thank you, Toad. For everything you've done." And, with that, still a smile on her face, Toadette closed her eyes for the last time.

Toad couldn't find it in himself to cry. Instead, a scream of despair came from him, flying across the land. The citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom bowed in the direction of the castle, as a sign of respect. Toad didn't see, as he was too busy cradling her body, trying to locate a sign of life from her. Nothing. But, amazingly, her colors hadn't changed, nor had her skin tone. Every other Toad he had seen die had shriveled up, lifeless. He put a hand on his forehead, looking down at his shoes. He stayed like that, in a position of despair, for a long time. After a full fifteen minutes like that, he took her hand, not feeling the warmth that she always had, and pulled her up with him. His other hand grabbed her legs, and he carried her down the stairs of the castle. A single tear came from his eyes. When he walked out of the castle, there was no applause, no cheers. Instead, the citizens slowly walked to meet him, in a procession. After two hours of walking, with Toad driving with only one hand, the other holding his fallen girlfriend, they met, halfway between the two castles. Some of the citizens murmured in fear, but Toad put a hand up to silence them. They didn't say any more, walking back to the kingdom. When they got back, Toad thrust open the castle door, and Peach ran towards him, not knowing what had happened.

"Toad, what-" She stopped when she saw Toadette cradled. "Is... Is she okay?" Toad almost charged at her with anger.

"_Does it look like she's okay to you?"_ He was furious at her not realizing his predicament. His heart pounded. He wanted to cry, he really did, but something wouldn't let him. He just let out his feelings for her, in anger. Peach had never seen him like this. She stammered.

"I'm just-"

"_Does it? Look at her! She's dead!"_ Toad clutched his vest, and he felt its fabric starting to rip.

"Toad, what's gotten into you?" He didn't answer, as he thrust his sword out of its sheath, and slammed it into the floor with so much force that it stuck in there, handle toward the ceiling. "Toad!" He stormed up to his room, carrying Toadette's body, his quick and light footfalls heard by everyone.

To be continued...


	38. Broken Emotions

**This might very well be the most emotional chapter in this story's history. Prepare a tissue box or two. You have been warned.**

Chapter 38: Broken Emotions

It was two days after the pink Toad's death. The funeral was in order, candles burning near the fallen victim, lying on the ground, her head propped up by a pillow. The coroner sat in silence. Toad was trying to hold his disparagement in, for he couldn't let go of his emotions. Not here, not now. A song's opening bars began to play. Mario stepped up, and sang the first verse, in a high falsetto.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

Toad stared, practically rolling his eyes. _Perfect. Another buildup of emotions. _

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

Mario stepped down the stairs, the audience applauding. _This seems to be the Sing-Off all over again. _To sing in his normal voice, he had to forget that his emotions were there; he had to forget himself. He climbed up, slowly, and took a breath before he started.

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

It was harder, much harder than he'd thought. His knees were shaking as he stepped aside, the choir singing the bridge for him. _Wait, a choir? These people really do care..._

_Tears stream, down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream, down on your face_  
_And I..._

This had never happened to him before. No one had ever cared about him this much.

_Tears stream, down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream, down on your face_  
_And I..._

The music suddenly diminished, and Toad stood back up again. It was getting even more difficult. He couldn't bear to face the audience. He kneeled down next to Toadette, and woefully sang the last words, an octave lower than when he had first said them.

_Lights will guide you home_

The audience went silent.

_And ignite your bones_

Toad was straining. _One more..._

_And I will try... To fix you._

The last chord played, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He dropped the microphone, and it clattered to the floor, the feedback echoing. Tears really did stream down his face, as he buried it in her vest. Everyone was silent. All that was heard was the faint sounds of Toad crying. The coroner tried to step in.

"Kid..." He tried to step on the stage, but a servant didn't let him.

"Leave him be." he whispered. The coroner's purple eyes widened, as he stepped back, a blank expression on his face. He was wearing a top hat. Then, the unthinkable happened. He kneeled down and tipped his hat in Toad's direction. All the other Toads bowed to him, tears on their faces as well. All of this was in respect, but Toad knew the truth, that she could never come back.

To be continued...


	39. Friendship's Miracle

Chapter 39: Friendship's Miracle

The tears rained down on Toadette's body, soaking into her skin, each one charged with the emotions of a hero, that had been stockpiled for days. Toad couldn't bear to pull away from her. He couldn't stop. The sadness coming from him, her, and the situation was just too much. It was so silent, he could hear his own heart beating in his chest, not willing to slow down. It was as if he believed in her, that she could come back somehow, some way. It was at this time that he had noticed her wounds again. They were a lot smaller than before. His sword, which he still had in the sheath on his back, started glowing again. The audience noticed and murmured. It stopped glowing, and they became silent again. Then it started once more, its light peircing. He noticed some words etched in the blade, that he hadn't seen before. He had to squint to read the three thin lines of type, with four, five, and six words respectively.

_Put the sacred blade_

_Where the emotions are strongest,_

_And the truth will be revealed._

The words immediately faded out, so he couldn't see them. _Put the blade where the emotions are- Wait a minute! _He took the sword out of its sheath, and, without a word, tears making the steel slippery, laid it on her chest. The glow intensified, getting brighter by the second, until it exploded in a blasting circle of light. Toad cringed. In the sword's place was... nothing. _Are you serious? I lost my sword, too? _He laid his hand on the spot where the weapon was, and it wasn't cold, as he expected it to be. His heart soared. _Is she... _He turned to the audience.

"Guys, I think she's-" He couldn't finish his sentence, as he was too transfixed by this soon-to-be-known fact. Everyone looked on, still silent. It was very, very faint, but he could feel her heart beating. It was slow, about one beat every two seconds, but it was there. Faster and faster it went. "I think she's... alive." he whispered. He stayed like that for about a minute, the audience looking on in awe. Silence. Her pulse went even faster, about one per second now. She started breathing. Toad could feel her chest rising and falling, very slowly, but ever so surely. "I know you're in there." he said, quietly, whispering in her ear. "Come on out." Her breathing became faster by the second. She slowly started to stir, move her hands. Toad guided her hands around his back, and held her close. She opened her eyes, and as soon as the audience saw, the cheers could be heard for miles around. Closer and closer they came to each other, mere inches now, less than that.

However, instead of Toad being happy about Toadette's revival, he just started crying some more, desperately trying to stem the flow of tears, but to no avail. Instead of pulling away at the thought of the clear liquid hitting her, Toadette just went in and kissed him in between the eyes.

"Shh." She hushed him, and the tears almost stopped at that comment alone. "It's okay. I'm back." She patted his back, and Toad let himself step forward at the hit, collapsing into her arms. "I'm right here." She started crying as well, the drops of salt water splashing down on the floor.

"You're back." Toad said, in between sniffles. "You came..."

"Hey." Toadette pat his back again. "We got through it."

"No, Toadette." The tears slowed to a trickle. "You got me through it." Their grip on each other became tighter, and the audience roared in applause.

"I don't get it." Luigi said to his brother. "How did they do it?"

"It was love, little bro." Mario replied, as he looked on. "It was love."

To be continued...


	40. Flower Hill, Revisited

**This scene will take you guys back. Enjoy! Thanks for 2,000 views, guys and girls! Hope you all like the story!**

Chapter 40: Flower Hill, Revisited

Hand in hand, they rose, the audience still clapping as cheerfully as before, and walked off the stage and towards the castle, the people following him. When they got there, Toad put a hand in the air.

"It would be best if you guys don't follow us." The citizens obeyed and went in the castle, while the Toads went around.

"Where are we going?" Toadette asked him.

"You'll see." Toad replied, as they went around to the back. Overlooking the beach was one dune of grass. A dune of grass which they both knew about. There, its grass swaying in the breeze, was Flower Hill.

"Toad, why are you..." She broke off, as she already knew the answer to that question. They sat on the side of the hill that wasn't facing the castle, and concealed themselves over the rise. The faint splashing of water on the sand could be heard.

"Remember this place?"

"Of course I remember this. It's where we... really got to know each other."

"Yeah. I remember you making the first move." She chuckled.

"That's because you weren't making a move at all. In fact, I saw you taking a few shuffles back every now and then."

"Well, that's water under the bridge, as they say." Toad lay down, hands behind his head. The grass whipped around his face, tickling it. He giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Lay down and see for yourself.". She did, and pretty soon she was in the same predicament. She put a hand on her face to stop it, but it wasn't working, as the grass tickled her hand instead. Finally, she put a hand on his shoulder, and the giggles stopped.

"Okay, I don't know how that worked in the slightest, but it did." Then they just lay there, the stars shining once again, taking in each other's presence. Neither one of them was moving. For the longest time, they stayed like that, looking at each other, the stars slowly making their affection emerge from their faces. Toad could feel another burst of the adrenaline rise up again, like it did in the sleeping bags. He could feel his face getting warm, and started to move closer, even though he was perfectly content where he was. As soon as he moved, Toadette could actually feel the same thing build in her, as well. The closer they came, the more of it they had. It was like the space between them was charged with electricity, that they wanted to nullify it by eliminating it.

Toadette moved forward, pushed him back, and caught him with her hand, so that they were parallel to each other, so that only the tiniest line of space was between them. She wanted to go farther than they ever had. She really did. The affection inside of her pertained to that wish. In return, what she got from Toad was a warm smile, that made her heart race. She didn't think twice before she put her hands behind his head, and brushed her lips with his. Her hands moved down his neck, onto his shoulders, her favorite place to put them.

"Toadette?" Toad said her name as they stopped for a little.

"Yeah?"

"Despite everything that's happened... You still look as beautiful as ever." Toadette blushed for a little bit, but then her gaze returned, and her eyes twinkled.

"You know what? You know all the people who want to get up close like this with me?"

"Yeah. I know that there's a lot of them."

"Well, you're the one. You've done what no one else could ever do for me. With every other person, it's just that they want to... You know, do it with me. They never did anything to prove themselves. But you, Toad, have taken them and blown them out of the water." She made an exploding gesture with her hands. Toad giggled.

"Well, then." He moved away a little bit, and reached for something in his pocket. "I don't think I need to say anything more." He took out a leather box, the kind for watches, and opened it. There, right in front of her eyes, was a silver plated diamond ring.

To be continued...


	41. Shimmering Waters

Chapter 41: Shimmering Waters

This was the moment. Toadette stammered, her eyes wide. She couldn't stop staring at the shimmering diamond ring that Toad had just given her.

"Oh, Toad, you shouldn't have! It's... beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Like it?" She wrapped her arms around him. "I love it, Toad." He took the ring in his hands, and came down on one knee. Instead of saying the four cliched words, though, he said something entirely different.

"Let's take it to the top." He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Oh, no, we aren't." Toad had a shocked look on his face.

"We're not?"

"Nope!" she said, giggling. "We're taking it much farther than that!" She leaned in and kissed him again, and the romantic tension between them was finally released. The adrenaline inside them flowed and spilled over, compelling them to hold on tighter. The places where they were touching became warmer by the second. Toad noticed this, but he didn't mind. It only persuaded him to put some intensity into their moment, putting his hands behind her head and kissing her again. They dropped to the soft grass. Toadette pinned him against the ground and threw his vest to his feet. Then she took off his shoes and started tickling his feet with his socks on.

"Oh, Toadette! Stop it!" He patted himself playfully. "Please! Not here, not now!" It was as if he could sense where this was going towards. After a few minutes, with Toad laughing all the while, Toadette finally stopped.

"Now it's my turn!" Toad said to her, in a playful voice. And, sure enough, he picked himself up, tackled her, and started tickling her feet as well. Toadette was giggling in just a couple seconds. She flailed her feet, in an attempt to stop him, and accidentally kicked him in the face. "Gah!" He fell down. "What the..."

"Oh, my goodness!" She ran to him. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She touched his cheek, and a smear of red stained her hand. "Better get you cleaned up." She carried him to the beach, and ever so gently placed him in the water. The blood flowed away, and after a few minutes, Toad stood up.

"I'm alright, my darling. Thanks." He smiled at her. "See, this is why we look so perfect together. We always look out for each other." Toadette blushed.

"You know, there's never a day when I can't think about you, Toad."

"Same here. I mean, look at you. How can someone see you and _not_ think about you?" Toadette's face was pink.

"You're so sweet, Toad. I really don't know how your past girlfriends could ever end things like that with you! They must have been out of their minds!" Toad chuckled.

"I've never told this to anyone, but in all honesty, I was the one to end my relationships."

"Every time?"

"Yes, every single one." He shook his head. "Girls these days really don't know when I'm ready for something. They just want to, you know. Get right down to it, if you know what I'm talking about." Toadette was laughing as he shook his head some more.

"What? These people _are_ out of their minds! Why would you want to do _that_? You haven't even done that with me yet!"

"I know, it's stupid! They can go find themselves a different guy, for all I care. Right now, I'm as occupied as a Mushroom City parking lot. And, judging by the way things are going, it's going to be hard to leave."

"Exactly." She put a hand behind his head, walking back to the hill, and lay down in the grass. They both sighed in contentment. Then Toad rolled over, so that he was facing her, and they came closer and closer until their lips touched once more. This one was the warmest out of them all. Toadette cooed, and deepened the kiss. Each second they stayed there lit more and more sparks. The love sparks turned into fireworks, and finally into a real fire. The fire roared and crackled in their hearts, and it was going to stay burning for a while. Their eyes were filled with many things, but, pretty soon, the force of love overtook them all. They held each other even tighter, putting that much more pressure in. Toad's hands found their way onto her waist, and he started to roll up her vest as well. He closed his eyes, enjoying every last moment of this.

Toadette giggled at this, and guided his hands to her shoulders instead. Then she pulled away from the kiss, and laid her hand on his heart. It was beating much faster, much harder than she'd anticipated. And his heart rate was still rising. _How much affection can one person have? And it's all for me... _She giggled some more at his speedy heart, and Toad started giggling as well. He liked the sound. Really, he liked every single thing about her. His fingers stroked her hair. His other hand came up to her chest as well, and her heartbeat was just as fast.

"Why is your heart racing, Toad?"

"Isn't it obvious? I love you with all my heart, Toadette. I think that's a good enough reason, don't you?" Her hand came up to her face, and she blushed profusely. He leaned forward, and rested his head on her chest. Toadette resisted the urge to pull away at this, because he had never done this before.

"The stars are as beautiful as ever, Toad. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, indeed they are.". He smiled. "But, if you were a star out there, you'd be the brightest."

"The only constellation worth mentioning out there is yours. No, seriously, I saw your constellation. Look!" She pointed up, and sure enough, the constellation of his emblem was easily visible. Toad's smile became more radiant, and he just pointed beside his constellation. There was Toadette's constellation beside it.

"See? This is what it all means. Me saving you, you saving me... This is what it all comes down to. Even the stars say that there is a bond between us." Toadette smiled back, and put a hand on his cheek.

"Well, the stars don't lie.". She kissed him again. "And neither do I, when I say that I'll stay with you."

"Let's do it together." He reached out to hug her.

"Together, forever." she replied, and took her chance. "No one's going to take you away from me. I promise you that."

"So..." He stood up. "When's the ceremony?"

"For what?"

"For our wedding, silly!"

"Let's see..." She contemplated this. "I can do it in two weeks."

"That soon?"

"Hey, we're the Toads, here. We can certainly plan a wedding in two weeks."

"Okay." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Two weeks it is, then." They snuck up to their rooms in the castle, while Toad wrote a letter about the arrangements, and slipped it under Peach's door. They didn't bother going into their rooms, as they went into only one. They changed, climbed into their bed, and snuggled up next to each other.

"In all honesty, that was the best night of my life." Toadette confessed.

"I'm glad, Toadette." Toad cooed, and draped an arm over her head. Then he came closer, and placed his lips on her forehead. It wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep like that, love still in their eyes.

To be continued...


	42. One Last Assault

Chapter 42: One Last Assault

Wario sat in his room in the middle of the night, chuckling as he talked on the phone with Waluigi. The two weren't really that noticeable, but they were about to.

"They haven't had their wedding yet! We still have a chance to take her from him, and make her change her mind." said Waluigi, on the other end.

"So, we go to the castle, take Toadette, and just... What do I even do to her?" Wario asked.

"Just... I know! Since she likes her mushroom clad boyfriend so much, rough her up. In more ways than one." Wario snickered.

"The plan commences right now." He hung up, and darted out of his house gleefully.

* * *

Toadette was soundly sleeping, with Toad curled up beside her. Wario peered through the window.

"Drat!" he whispered in the walkie-talkie. "Toad's right there sleeping with her! How am I going to get her now?"

"Shut your face! And to answer your question, we just wait until she parts from him." It took a while, but she eventually did, rolling in the other direction.

"Now!" Wario pulled the window open, came towards the bed, and very slowly picked Toadette up, and carried her to a closet. Then, on Waluigi's cue, he slapped her across the face, leaving red marks where he hit, and she instantly snapped awake. It took a few seconds before she realized where she was.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She slapped him back, with a lot more force than Wario thought. "Where's Toad?" she demanded.

"That's nothing of your concern. You won't be thinking about him when I'm through with you, my sweet.". He said the last three words in a seductive voice, or he at least tried. Toadette shivered. He started taking off his yellow trademark shirt, and she screamed, before he thrust a towel in her mouth, muffling it.

"You will do as I ask. Got that?" Toadette tried to scream again, but since the towel was in the way, it came out as more of a groan. She flailed her feet, but then Wario tied her feet together, making the effort useless.

_Somebody, please..._

* * *

Toad lay in the bed that Toadette had been taken from. He opened his eyes inexplicably.

"I can't sleep." He meant to say it to Toadette, but when he looked around, she wasn't there. "Maybe it's because she was out. Probably went to go get a drink." he reassured himself. He turned, walked out the door and started to walk downstairs, calling her name softly. Suddenly, he heard a thump against a nearby wall. "Toadette?" he called out. The thump was heard again, followed by another, then a muffled cry.

"Toadette?" he said again, his worry for her growing. He walked towards the closet and opened the door. "Toadette, are you-" He stopped. The scene before him made his blood almost boil over. "What in the name of a Mushroom is this?" he said, quietly, trying to control himself.

Toadette's vest was ripped in multiple places, as were her pants. Her vest was hanging on her right shoulder, almost falling off. Wario was just beginning to reach for her, and Toad knew exactly what he was trying to do. Two different looks bore into him; one of anger, the other of relief.

"What? What are you doing here, you filthy bastard?" Wario spit at him.

"I think it's obvious." Toad said, as he grabbed his shirt beside him, and whipped him with it.

"Is that all you got?" Wario grabbed his shirt from him. "What exactly are you going to do to me, you mushroom head?" In response, Toad swiftly kicked him in the face, slammed him into the wall, and elbowed him below his waist. He groaned.

"Oh, you little swine! You're going to- Ow!" He clutched his kneecap, which Toad had just kicked. Hard. He screamed shrilly in pain.

"Well now." Toad pushed him into the wall. "I guess we learned a little lesson today. From now on..." He slapped him. "You keep your dirty little money-grubbing hands to yourself. Do you understand?" Wario said nothing. He slapped him with the back of his hand again.

_"Do I make myself clear?" _His voice remained steady, calm. It just raised a little bit, but he wasn't really yelling at him.

"Yes, yes!" He was shivering in terror. Toad didn't budge.

"Yes, _what_?" Wario hung his head.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He let him go, and pointed to the door. "Now get out of here." He did, running, his footfalls disappearing, almost waking the servants up. Toad turned to the victim.

"You okay?" No answer, just a simple nod did the trick. "Let's get you cleaned up." He carried her back to her room, and went into her closet, where he got a new vest and slipped it on her.

"See? You look better already." Toadette now responded with a smile, but she didn't have the courage to say anything, not when she was almost assaulted in the middle of the night. He got another pair of pants out of the closet, and gave them to her. "I'll look away, okay? So you can change." He turned his back to her, and waited about fifteen seconds, while she changed into her new garments. Then she tapped him on the back, to signify that she was done. Toad turned around, and smiled.

"Is it me, or are those a bit shorter?"

"Yes, they are. Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no. In fact, I think it looks better." She smiled brighter. "That Wario. Always trying to ruin things." His voice lowered. "What did he try to do to you?"

"Well, he was about to take my pants off, when you stormed in."

"Then we got lucky. Who knows what Wario would've done after that?" They both shivered at the thought. He put a hand on her lap, the first warm thing she had felt since she was shoved into that closet. They stayed like that for a while.

"What time is it?" Toad looked at the clock.

"It's close to six in the morning, why?" Toadette almost hesitated to ask, but then she knew that he would do anything and everything for her.

"You want to go watch the sunrise with me?"

"Toadette, I'd love to." And, with that, they walked out, hand in hand. They went around the back, sat on the hill, and watched the sun break over the horizon, its glow marking the event of things to come.

To be continued...


	43. Vows of Valor

**A wedding scene on Valentine's Day! What a coincidence!**

Chapter 43: Vows of Valor

Two weeks later, just as they planned, the wedding was in order. They were in the dressing room now, changing, seperately of course.

_This will be perfect. Just perfect. Nothing's going to go wrong. _Toad thought. Every other wedding he'd been to had something go wrong in it, be it the flower petals spilling all over the floor, or the photographer walking backwards and falling into the fountain. _That one was priceless. _he thought, as a smile crept up on his face. His blazer, the same one he wore to the Sing-Off, was his attire of choice, but it was tough to put on correctly.

"Stupid." he mumbled to himself, as he fumbled with the outfit. He groaned. "Stupid buttons! Why do you have to be so small?" The little things kept slipping through his fingers. He looked at the person to his right, the photographer. "Seriously, these buttons hate me."

"Tell me about it." he said back. He had the same color cap, but with a red vest instead. After five long minutes, Toad managed to get the last one.

"Finally!" Then the rest of it was a breeze, first the collar, then the tie. Once that was done, he washed himself and straightened his outfit, prim and proper. _Okay. Let's do this._

Meanwhile, in the other room, Toadette was wearing the same vest she always wore, but it was a bit frilly at the bottom. She also had a pink cape of sorts flowing behind her. She checked the outfit, once, twice, to make sure that it was clear of mistakes.

"I feel like a knight in this outfit." she said to herself. She imagined brandishing a sword, and mimicked it. Then she twirled around, and her dress appeared to sparkle.

"Huh?" She twirled again, and sure enough, the dress sparkled again, the twinkling lights flying around her. "Wow, that's awesome! Wait until he sees this!" She smiled into the mirror, and started for the door.

In the other room, Toad was just finishing up his picture that he took, of himself, and posting it on a social networking site. The post read:

About to have the time of my life with the girl of my dreams, Toadette Kinopio. Wish me luck!

The post had already gotten five likes, and he had just posted it a minute ago. Toad strolled out of the dressing room, leaving his phone behind. Then he saw Toadette, and almost stepped back, in shock at how beautiful she was to him. He just stood there, as she took a step, then another and another.

"What are you doing, frozen like that?"

"What do you think? You look enchanting in that outfit of yours. I'm telling you, everyone's going to freeze like someone's holding a gun at them when they see you."

Now it was Toadette's turn to freeze. After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes, they held hands and walked down the stairs to the main room.

"After you." Toad beckoned her to go first.

"Why, thank you." She came out, and a roar of applause followed her, as she performed a curtsy in front of everyone. Then she walked down the runway, posing for a while, and taking her place in front of the altar. The applause died down, then was replaced with murmurs, of not seeing the groom come out with her. Suddenly, Toad peeked his head out at the audience, then ran up and rolled behind the fountain. Everyone laughed, Toadette included.

After that, he slowly made his way to the altar, crawling under tables and rolling over them, like an assassin. He was holding his hands up, as if they were his pistol, and mimicked firing it. The laughter grew louder. Halfway through, he stopped, and spoke into his wrist, as if it were his watch. He did everything, static and all.

"Ksst. Is the coast clear? Over. Ksst." The 'ksst' he made was his version of the static.

"Ksst. Alpha, the coast is clear. Ksst."

"Ksst. Roger that. I'm coming in for the kill. Ksst."

He then resumed his antics, the audience laughing some more. Toadette was still chuckling, as she winked at him to continue his act. When he finally got to her, he spoke again.

"Ksst. Beta, I've been confronted. Ksst."

"Ksst. Confronted with what? Ksst."

"Ksst. Beta, it is not preferable of you to speak to me in that tone. Ksst." Everyone laughed.

"Ksst. And why in blazes is that? Ksst."

"Ksst. Because I've been confronted, Beta. With her. Ksst."

"Ksst. Oh, I see. Wait, this isn't Toadette Kinopio you're talking about, is it? Ksst."

"Ksst. That's the one. Ksst."

"Ksst. Okay, then. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Beta, over and out. Ksst." The audience applauded at his act. Then the wedding vows began. After the normal proceedings were done, the ring bearer handed them their respective rings.

"These rings are a symbol of your affection for each other." the ring bearer decreed, before stepping away. Toadette came up to Toad, and slipped the ring on his finger.

"No one has ever touched my heart like this before but you, Toad. It is with great honor that I do this. I love you. I really do." Toad smiled, and gave his own thoughts.

"Well, what more is there to say? You've always been there for me, doing what no one in their right mind would ever do for me. Without you, my life would never have been the same." He took his own diamond ring, the same one from the hill, and put it on her. Then they parted, waiting for the minister to speak. Finally, he did.

"Do you, Toad Kinopio, take this woman, Toadette Kinopio, as your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and health, through richness and poverty, and to not part until death?"

"Yes, sir, I do." He said this with formality. The minister turned to Toadette, whose smile was growing by the second.

"And do you, Toadette Kinopio, take this man, Toad Kinopio, as your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, in sickness and health, through richness and poverty, and to not part until death?"

"Yes, I do." The minister cleared his throat.

"If there is anyone out there, anyone at all, that knows why this marriage should not be done, speak now." All was silent for a few seconds. The minister smiled and turned back to the two lovers, ready to say his last two sentences.

"Then, with that, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss your beautiful bride!" he exclaimed.

Cheers filled the room instantly, as Toad stepped up and removed the pink veil from her head, revealing more of her beauty. They came in at the same time, as their lips met once again, first tender and light, then with growing fierceness. Toad lifted her up off the ground. Toadette's feet were flailing at first, but then she wrapped them around him, further reinforcing the pressure they put on each other. Finally, they pulled away, feeling lighter than ever. They smiled and waved to the audience, which was cheering almost raucously.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Kinopio!" The applause grew even more, as the two Toads walked down the runway, hand in hand, their lives officially united. Toadette stopped at the end of it, and spun around. Her dress sparkled, and the audience had their eyes riveted on the act. She spun again, and again. The dress shimmered and formed a ring of light around her, as the audience applauded. Finally, she stopped, and turned to Toad, feeling satisfied now that she had done what she did. His hand reached downward and touched the frilly part of her dress.

"Is this some sort of trickery, or what?"

"It's not a trick. It's real as ever. And it was all for you." The audience responded with a coo of affection, as they applauded some more. The Toads looked at each other, their eyes shining with the love that only they had, and walked out of the room, while the crowd celebrated. They were alone once again. They walked up the stairs to the balcony, ready for a round of stargazing.

To be continued...


	44. Star-Struck Subconsciousness

Chapter 44: Star-Struck Subconsciousness **(Advanced Vocabulary FTW!)**

They opened the door to the balcony, and the soft breeze tickled their faces. Toad sat on the railing, while Toadette sat on the bench next to him.

"That was the most fun I ever had, Toad." she said to him, smiling.

"I feel the same way." He grabbed her veil, feeling how silky and smooth it was.

"Do you like my outfit?" Toadette asked him.

"I love it. Sometimes, being simple and sweet like this is the best attire. Like mine." he replied, pointing to his blazer. It actually _was_ quite simple compared to the suits and ties he'd seen other grooms wear.

"Thanks, Toad." She moved in closer. Toad came off the railing, moved down, and ended up sitting on her lap. Then she reached out, put a hand behind his head, and beckoned him to lay down. He did, resting his head on her hand, giving him some leverage. Fireworks were lighting up the sky, in response to their marriage. After a few minutes, Toad sat up, put an arm behind her head, and watched the stars with her. Toadette decided to have a little fun with him, as she beckoned him again.

"Come on, Toad." She motioned towards herself, signifying that she wanted him to come closer. Toad flinched a little bit, but did so, shaking. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Don't be afraid, now. You can tell me."

"Okay." He sighed. "I'm afraid this is going to go too far."

"Am I really hearing this?" She did the same thing that Toad was doing to her. "Those words aren't in our dictionary. There _are _no limits, Toad." He smiled at her. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other's company. Then she said it again.

"Come on, closer." This time, he didn't hesitate, as he went in and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't pull back like usual, as she was too busy gazing into his eyes. He locked his eyes onto hers, which were filled with the love that they always shared, and a bit of... lust? Toad couldn't figure it out. As he was puzzled by this conundrum, he decided to just roll with it, as he kissed her again, this time on the lips. It was so innocent, yet so intimate. Toad loved it. So much, in fact, that he didn't notice Toadette's hands on his chest, fumbling with the buttons of his blazer, trying to get it off him. Eventually, she did, throwing the article off him, and setting it down on the floor beside him.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door. They abruptly stood up, Toad putting his blazer back on.

"Toad Kinopio, you'd better have an explanation for this!" Toad recognized the voice. He thought he'd never hear it again.

"Mother?" He opened the door. There was his mother, in person. Her name was Brenda. She had a white cap, pink spots, and a white vest. She was normally a gaily lady, in her mid-forties, but the expression had been turned on its head, as her face was now contorted in anger. She pointed at him accusingly.

"You! I leave you alone for two months, _two months_, and this is what you plan to do? _This_ is what is waiting for me? I thought you were just inviting her over, but this is ridiculous!"

"Mother, I can explain-"

"Don't give me that! You, marrying a commoner barely your own age, is unacceptable!"

"She is not a commoner, Mother." Toad was struggling to remain calm, but his grip on himself, his self-control, was weakening.

"Oh, yes, she is! You barely even know her!" _Oh, that's the last straw! _

"_You never seem to get it through to you, you know that?" _ All his personality, his control, his calmness, was gone. He lashed out at his own mother, in a frenzy of indignation.

_"I save the kingdom from destruction, three times, and **this** is how you thank me? By insulting me without reason?"_

"Toad, I'm not-". Brenda tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen.

"_Yes, you are! Listen to me for once! She means more to me than you'll ever know! And you never will know! So shut up! **Just shut up!**" _She was stunned, and slowly backed away, like a leaf floating in the wind. Everyone in the castle was now out in the courtyard, watching the tirade unfold. All of a sudden, pain began to develop in his chest. He tried to fight it, but it just kept coming. He clutched his heart, the pain gripping his entire body. His vision turned black at the edges. He was desperately trying to stay conscious, but the attempts were in vain. He could feel himself being pulled away from the world.

"Toad, what's wrong?" Toadette asked, worried. The pain eased up a little, but then it started coming again. She moved towards him, just before it felt like a thousand pounds of dynamite exploded in his chest, as a final surge of pain took him away. His vision went black, his mind said goodbye, and he collapsed on the balcony floor.

Everybody screamed.

To be continued...


	45. A New Beginning

**Finally, after forty-seven days of tireless toil, here is the last chapter. I mean it this time. ** **A big thanks to all of my reviewers for inspiring me to make this story as long as it is, and I hope you enjoy!**

Final Chapter: A New Beginning

The hospital. A familiar place for the two heroes. Toad was in the infirmary, still unconsious, while Toadette was in the waiting room, grieving. She buried her head in her hands. Suddenly, a doctor came out of the hallway, and walked towards her.

"Is he all right?" was the first thing she said.

"Well..." _Please tell me he's okay..._

"He's been diagnosed with a mild, stress-induced heart attack." Toadette gasped. A heart attack? Those were usually fatal in the end.

"What's his condition?"

"Don't worry!" He laughed. "He'll make a full recovery. Just give him a few days of rest, and he'll be fine."

"Thank you!" She jumped up and down in glee. "Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around the doctor. Then she pulled away in embarrassment. The doctor, cloaked in white, knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't mention it. I get stuff like that all the time."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, of course. Follow me." He then led her down the hallway to his room, and opened the door. Toadette didn't see him at first, as the room was split in two by a privacy curtain, even though he wasn't changing in any way. She pulled the curtain back, and there he was, lying in the white hospital bed, just starting to come around.

"What happened?" he said, still woozy from the medication the doctors gave him. After all, it was the only way he could sleep without the pain invading him.

"You came up on the balcony and raised holy hell, that's what happened." the doctor replied.

"Where's my mother?"

"She's in jail for the night, for what she did to you." Toadette reassured. "After she's released, she'll be out of the Mushroom Kingdom. Permanently." As soon as she said this, Toad's face showed a hint of a smile, then it just came naturally. He had a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Good. I don't want her coming between us ever again." She smiled and reached out to touch him, but the doctor stopped him.

"It would be wise not to touch him." the doctor warned. "Stress induced patients normally experience mood swings, especially in physical contact. Who knows what he'll do to you?" He shivered. "I have to go run some more tests. Stay safe." He walked out of the room, pulling back the privacy curtain behind him. Toad sat up. Then, against the doctor's orders, she touched his forehead anyways, sending warmth coursing through him.

"You're not the Toadette I knew, breaking rules like that." She smiled brighter, and climbed under the sheets. Soon, she was fast asleep. Toad knew that the personnel of the hospital wouldn't appreciate her in the hospital bed with him, but he didn't care. He snuggled up next to her and closed his eyes. They slept like that for almost an hour, the time ticking by ever so slowly.

* * *

Mario got back to the castle in that time, along with Peach.

"Well, that was fun."

"Yeah. I'm happy for them." She took off her trademark crown, and set it on the dining room table, as they sat on the couch, with some hot chocolate in their hands. It was wintertime, after all. The citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom were mostly retreating to their humble abodes, as well. Mario looked at the clock, which read seven in the evening. Then he looked at the Princess, a glint in his eyes.

"To the Toads?" he asked, lifting his glass. Peach did the same.

"To the Toads." she replied, clinking hers against his, and they both sipped the piping hot liquid at the same time, smiles on their faces.

* * *

The hospital was now not quite so lively. Toad rubbed his face, rolling over and wrapping his arms around the first thing he could find, which just happened to be Toadette's shoulders. She tried to shrug him off, out of tiredness, but he instinctively held her closer, not knowing what he was touching, as his eyes were closed. Then she opened her eyes and saw who was holding her. She smiled, reached behind him, and started touching the back of his neck, beginning a series of light caresses as she moved her hand back and forth. Toad followed suit, opening his eyes, slipping a hand under her vest, and gently touching her back in the same way. Then they stood up, and Toadette looked out the window, the orange glow of the sunset illuminating the room.

"You know, when you walked towards me, just before I blacked out, I think the pain of the heart attack went away for a bit." Toad mentioned. "In fact, I feel perfectly fine right now."

"Well, that's one of the crazy things love can do, huh?" Toadette replied. He looked down from the window, and he saw a balcony.

"Want to try that stargazing round again?"

"Toad..." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You should know the answer." They opened the window and sat on the newly discovered balcony. The sun was just beginning to set. They put their arms over each other's shoulders. Then Toad turned to her, and without warning, threw her vest off of her. It flew back through the window and landed on the floor. Then he felt her heartbeat, which was fast, but not as fast as it could be. He decided to take things a little further, as he reached for her cap, for her hair. He untied the pigtails, causing her hair to cascade downwards. In doing so, it enveloped both their faces in it, they were that close to each other.

"I never had a hairstyle like this before." Toadette commented. "I like it!" She reached for his vest, but Toad stopped her.

"I'll do it." He swooped his vest over his head. His white undershirt was the only thing that remained on his upper body. He felt his face getting a bit warm again, as he touched her face. She giggled, and gestured to her chest, which did have her lingerie still on it, thankfully. Still, though, she wanted to take it even farther.

"You... You can..." She felt the words choke up in her throat as she said them. "You can take it down if you want..."

"No." He said it with finality. "I like you better with it on."

"Really?" Her eyes widened. No one had ever said that about her before. If he said that, that meant he really liked her, unlike the dozens of people that wanted to take it down themselves. All of her suspicions were confirmed. He wasn't doing it for just the foreplay, as all the others who were chasing her did. He was doing it for her personality. He was doing it for her heart; he was doing it for her love.

"Yeah. Trust me. No matter where you are or what you do, I'll always be right here." She smiled, and leaned in, her face just inches from his. "So, what do we do now?"

"We wait." She kissed him, on the cheek, and then the lips. "We wait for a new adventure." Toad did the only thing he could; hold her closer, as the last of the sun's rays faded below the horizon. For the first time, he knew what it truly felt like.

Hindered by no one.

Followed by no one.

Concealed by nothing.

**End of Book One**

**And that is it! It is all over! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and I hope to see you all later! Peace!**

**Matt1251**


End file.
